Dragon Ball Z: The Turn of a Warrior
by Peechman887
Summary: Majin Buu has been defeated, so peace should remain to the earth right? wrong. A new Evil is coming, the half brother of babidi and what happens when he enters gokus mind? please Read and Review! *CHAPTER 30 NOW UP!* --Finished--
1. Peace is present..for now.

Hey everyone. I don't own Dbz or any of its character so please don't kill me. This series takes place after the defeat of Majin Buu. More will be revealed later but this story starts out in heaven so please read and review, thank you for taking the time to read my story -Peachman.  
  
  
  
  
  
A pair of Indigo boots walked along the small yellow cobble road, making soft thuds. The figure that the feet belonged to was wearing a pair of orange gi pants, along with a shirt and another blue under shirt to match. He had unruly ebony hair, going in every which direction, along with a pair of charcoal colored eyes, that seemed to go on forever. This figure was known as Son Goku, one of the greatest heroes earths ever known. On his face was his casual smile, he was in a very good mood and had just returned to the afterlife several months ago after defeating the powerful monster Majin Buu. Along with him came Uubu, the reincarnation of the deadly monster, purified and rid of all the evil in him. Uubu walked behind Son Goku his black Mohawk swaying with his motions; he studied his master's tall frame wondering what training activities they'd do today. Son Goku stopped in front of the Grand Kaio's palace, watching many of his fellow afterlife fighters' spar with one another. Goku turned facing his new pupil and he smiled warmly,  
  
"Uubu, welcome to the Grand Kaio's palace. A lot of afterlife fighters dwell here." Goku said.  
  
"Master Goku, are we going to train today?" Uubu asked curiously.  
  
Goku nodded at him," Yeah well train, but first I want you to meet all the Kaios."  
  
Uubu smiled and followed him, Goku was a very smart man when it came to fighting and he certainly showed a lot of respect for the gods. As the two approached Grand Kaios house, Goku began to think of what was happening back on earth.  
  
************************************************************************ Back on earth...  
  
The sun was beginning to set, making the baby blue sky drift slowly into dark indigo. The once pillow white clouds were now a light pink, indicating what a nice day it was going to be tomorrow. On the ground there were several people gathering in front of the Son house, home to some of the greatest heroes in world. Son Gohan, the first son of Son Goku and Chi Chi, smiled glancing over at his beautiful wife Videl. She held their newborn child, Pan-Chan. Videl cradled pan, swaying her back and forth, who had just been born this past month. Gohan blinked, his charcoal colored eyes blinking up to the sky deep in thought, I wonder if your watching dad, pans now a month old; I hope your proud. Gohan looked up sensing more energy signatures on their way to the Son household, knowing it was the briefs family. Vegeta touched down first, looking very displeased, Bulma in his arms, he placed her down softly then folding his muscular arms. In Bulma's arms sat a new infant as well, the baby girl yawned loudly then looking around with wide baby blue eyes.  
  
"Why thank you dear." Bulma said with a smirk before kissing Vegeta softly on the cheek. Vegeta's face immediately flushed red as trunks landed beside the couple, and his new baby sister, and Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Not in front of them!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Vegeta's comment was followed by laughter from the Sons and Bulma; trunks ignored them and ran to Goten smiling.  
  
"Yo." Trunks said holding up a hand.  
  
"Hey trunks!" Goten exclaimed slapping his hand.  
  
The two scurried off laughing wildly and Gohan turned to Vegeta extending a hand. Vegeta studied Gohan's hand in a glare and then he reached out shaking it. Gohan gave a son smile and they shook.  
  
"Glad you could make it Vegeta." Gohan said firmly shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, any word from kakarotto?" Vegeta said withdrawing his hand and refolding his arms.  
  
"No I'm afraid not, I haven't heard from him since he left with Uubu." Gohan said slightly frowning.  
  
The two warriors conversations was interrupted by a loud yell from Chi Chi  
  
"Gohan! Vegeta! Its dinnertime! Will you two please go get Goten and Trunks?"  
  
Gohan smiled hopping up from his dormant stance and him and Vegeta walked off in search for the two young saiyajin, eager to start their meals.  
  
"So you've got another one huh?" Chi chi asked bulma as she glanced down to the baby in her arms.  
  
"Yeah her names Bra. And isn't she just adorable.." Bulma said, chiming into a coo at the last part of her statement.  
  
Chi chi, Videl, and Bulma giggled for a few minutes before Bulma stood up walking over to Videl and placing Bra in front of the baby pan. The babies stared at each other deep in thought for a few minutes and then they both smiled. The girls cooed and giggled madly before deciding they'd introduce the new heirs to the families after dinner..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In the deep recesses ' of space..  
  
A talk figure sat watching the dormant universe, tapping a dark blue hand on the side of his chair. He grinned slightly in anticipation for the oncoming destruction. He stood from his chair, his dark mauve cloak swaying as he extended a hand, emitting a light blue glow from his body. Slowly the small orb that sat across the room lifted, flying over to him at incredible speed and he looked into it, studying it with dark red eyes.  
  
"There it is, Earth." He said lowly to himself. "Soon I will avenge my half brother Babidi and my father Bibidi, for my magic is greater than both of those fools. You just wait 'saiyans'." The creature snapped before striding off into the darkness of his ship..  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah looks like the z warriors peace wont last long because Babidi's half brother is on his way to earth for some mayhem. But will the z warriors even stand a chance against this new wizard and his awesome powers?? Keep reading to find out more thanks please read and review! - Peachman 


	2. Evil approaches, earths warriors are clu...

Hi. I do not own dbz or any of its characters so please don't kill me. If gotten a few reviews so far and so I decided to continue the story. Well that's all I guess please read and review, thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
"What a meal!" Gohan said as he pat his stomach with a hand.  
  
Vegeta nodded still nibbling on a sparerib bone, as vegeta, gohan, goten, and trunks were now the only people left at the table. The four, well three now that gohan was done, kept eating the spareribs and the noodles that were left. The four had pretty much eaten the most part of the meal, the women not eating much. Krillen had stopped eating a while ago and sat under the tree in the Son's yard to nap, as Pan, Bra, and Marron ran circles and giggled loudly around the tree. Chi chi, bulma, 18, and videl all sat in chairs off in a corner talking about the newborns and life in general. Goten and trunks both pushed their chairs out from the table, now full, and ran off to have some fun. Vegeta stood looking to gohan and he grinned,  
  
"How bout a spar, brat?" he said with a grin as he popped his knuckles.  
  
Gohan looked to vegeta as if he was about to cry and he whimpered softly.  
  
"Vegeta I just ate!" gohan said rubbing his full stomach.  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at him, his arms folding casually over his chest.  
  
"Quit your whining! Kakarroto is gone! You are the strongest fighter next to him and I and you will spar me!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Gohan stood from his chair, adjusting the blue wrist guards he wore similar to his fathers. He followed vegeta away from the son house, out into an open area. Vegeta didn't speak back to gohan as the walked he remained quiet, probly in anticipation for a real fight since Goku left. Vegeta stopped in the middle of the field turning to face gohan, a grin on his face. Gohan clenched his fists and watched Vegeta's aura surround him as he let his own pick up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in other world..  
  
"So this is the reincarnate of Majin buu?" North kaio asked.  
  
"Yup, tough little guy too. He's under my training and I think he's doing great." Goku replied with a firm smile.  
  
"Well I don't know if you guys agree with me but I think little Uubu's hair styles totally rad." Grand kaio said with a smile.  
  
Goku laughed and Uubu turned a light red as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Supreme kaio stepped into view extending a hand to Uubu,  
  
"Hello Uubu. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook Uubu's hand.  
  
The seven laughed and finally they were all acquainted. Goku placed his hands at his sides and then looked to Uubu.  
  
"Well I guess we should get going, we have training to do." Goku said as he turned away from the kaios, walking toward the exit. Uubu followed and the kaios each said goodbye as the two fighters departed to train outside. Suddenly the supreme kaio jolted a few times then sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh no! It seems earth's peace wont last for long! There is another evil coming to earth! It's the half brother of Babidi!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Near earths atmosphere..  
  
"I'm almost at earth, soon you fools will all be dead. Now who was the leader of the band of saiyajin? Ah yes, Goku." The creature sneered lowly. "I have big plans for you."  
  
The creature cackled loudly and then stepped out of view again preparing his plans for earth, his dark mauve cloak swaying behind him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta lunged at gohan, fists speeding at Gohan's face repeatedly. Each one just barely missing gohan, until one finally hit him with tremendous force.  
  
"Urgh!" Gohan yelped as he fell backward slowly but was sped up by a kick in the stomach from vegeta. Gohan's body slammed into the ground violently, and he winced a little as he picked himself up.  
  
"C'mon brat! I know you're stronger than that!" Vegeta sneered as he threw a few ki blasts down at Gohan's body, making the ground below him explode with impact. Gohan back flipped onto his feet, his aura exploding into gold and his hair flared up turning golden, his eyes turning emerald. The two saiyans lunged at each other again, their fists connecting..  
  
As vegeta and Gohan's violent spar continues, they are unaware of the evil that approaches the earth. The supreme ki has felt it, but is there anything Goku can do? And what plans does this being have in store for Goku? Keep reading to find out thanks please read and review - Peachman 


	3. The earths defenders have been warned, D...

Hi. I don't own Dragonball z/gt so don't kill me. I hope your all enjoying the story so far well that's all please read and review thanks, - Peachman  
  
  
  
" Son Goku! Goku come quick!" North kaio shouted at the sparing area.  
  
Goku looked up a confused look on his face as he caught Uubu's fist with ease. He turned looking to the small blue man who was running toward him.  
  
"What's up King kaio?" he asked rubbing the back of his ebony haired head.  
  
"Supreme kaio has terrible news! The half brother of babidi makes his way towards earth! He plans on destroying it and somehow coming here to other world!" the north kaio managed to yelp out all in one breath.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed somewhat, now realizing the danger heading toward his home, the earth. He walked toward north kaio, forgetting about his pupil for one moment and said,  
  
"Let him come. Can we bring him here? If we manage to teleport him here then he'll have no chance. Is there a way we can do that?" Goku asked sternly looking to his former master.  
  
"It is beyond the power of the kaios to interfere with something that hasn't happened yet, we can't just teleport him here, we are in other world." North kaio replied looking down at the ground.  
  
Goku and north kaio sat for a few minutes in thought, north kaio trembling as he could sense the destruction this new threat was bringing. The two's silence was broken by Goku.  
  
"I've got it! The dragon can teleport people to different places no matter where they are! With Bulma's dragon radar I bet Gohan and the others could find the dragon balls and wish babidi's brother here!" Goku said loudly.  
  
King kaio smiled at Goku looking up at him through his dark shades,  
  
"Goku, its times like this when I'm glad you're my pupil."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gohan groaned heavily as he pried his body from the ground, his indent still remaining in the dirt. Blood covered his whole mouth and he spat coughing a few times. Vegeta was strong, but the way he was pounding gohan today was ridiculous.  
  
"C'mon brat! You are pitiful! These peaceful times have made you weak." Vegeta snarled as he threw more ki blasts. The ground around Gohan seemed to disappear as he hopped to his feet and dashed around vegeta avoiding the energy blasts. He arched an elbow, holding his fist with the other and then driving it full force at vegeta. Crunch. The sound of gohan's elbow slamming into vegeta's stomach with velocity was almost stomach turning to hear. Vegeta flew backward slamming into a wall with a loud explosion, gohan turned ready to finish him off with an energy wave.  
  
Gohan.  
  
Gohan stopped the energy attack looking around for someone, or something that was calling his name. His golden locks dropped back down to ebony and he searched the area only seeing vegeta lying in rubble.  
  
Gohan, its dad.  
  
Gohan smiled hearing his fathers voice and began to talk to him through his mind.  
  
"DAD! Oh man! I miss you! So what's the-" gohan said before goku interrupted.  
  
"No time for small talk gohan, babidi's brother is on his way to earth, He'll be there within the hour."  
  
Gohan grit his teeth as he tightened his fists into balls, his energy surging somewhat. How could this be? Another wizard? On his way here to earth?!  
  
Gohan! There's no time, you need to collect the dragonballs and teleport him to otherworld. I'll contact you again when you've collected all 7. Hurry gohan, the fate of earth depends on you.  
  
With that gohan turned looking to vegeta in a state of shock.  
  
"Vegeta! We have to collect the dragon balls quick! Do you have a dragon ball radar with you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta stood shaking a little and wincing from the blood that traveled down his face.  
  
"No..Bulma should have one." Vegeta said weakly.  
  
Gohan turned dashing over to Bulma in a frantic, the earth was in danger yet again, and this time the evil coming was greater than any other the warriors of earth had ever faced.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Earths atmosphere..  
  
"Entering earths atmosphere." The small voice of the computer chimed. "Excellent, in under an hour the earths destruction will commence." The creature sneered as he glanced out the skylight of his ship watching the hull becoming red and hot. He grinned again thinking about what he was going to do once he landed on the earth.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan sped toward the eastern hemisphere three dragonballs tucked under his arms. He hoped that Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks had found the dragon balls that were left because the earth was in trouble..  
  
Will Goku's plan work? Will babidi's half brother be teleported to other world and be confronted by goku and Uubu? Thanks for reading please review! -Peachman 


	4. Shenron is summoned, evil is on the eart...

Hello everyone. I don't own DBZ or DBGT so dont kill me. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, this chapters a long one so please read and review thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah this is it, earth." The creature sneered as he carefully stepped out of his spacecraft. His dark indigo cloak swayed form the light wind that picked up. It was now nighttime, the sky dark with no sun. The creature's black eyes peered out from behind his cloak examining the earth's surface with a disgusted look.  
  
"It smells awful out here." The creature said with slight snap.  
  
The figures complaints about the earth were subsided when he sensed the power levels that were out there. There were four of them, two extremely powerful and the other two less powerful.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. They're nothing compared to me." He cackled as he floated slowly from the ground and flew into the air.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta flew quickly across the dark sea, his hair flailing wildly from the wind rushing at him; he couldn't believe what he was doing. He's a saiyan. He should not be worrying about dragonballs he should stay and fight this new evil that was approaching earth.  
  
"I wonder what kakarotto wants us to collect the dragon balls for?" vegeta grumbled.  
  
He stopped glaring off into the western direction. He could feel an immense power, an evil one. His eyes narrowed in thought and he glanced down at the two dragon balls in his arms. What should he do? His saiyan heritage was telling him to rush forward and pound this being into nothing; However, he wanted to see what kakarotto wanted to do with the dragon balls..  
  
"Vegeta!" He heard a voice yell from above him.  
  
Gohan. Under his arms were three dragon balls and he looked at vegeta in desperation. Vegeta flew up to him blinking a few times.  
  
"You've got the dragonballs brat?" Vegeta said with slight irritation.  
  
"Yup, I've got three. You have two, Goten and Trunks should each have one too." Gohan said looking down at the three that sat in his arms.  
  
"Yo! Dad! Gohan!" Trunks yelled from a distance. Gohan's face brightened hearing the small voice. It was time to summon the dragon, the evil on the earth had to be stopped.  
  
********************************************************************** In other world..  
  
"They did it." Goku said in relief.  
  
The kaios did not show any relief, for the evil was not over. Goku closed his eyes and pressed his palm to king kaios back gently. He took a deep breath and north kaios antennae began to twitch lightly. Through the mental mind connection goku called out,  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Several moments passed before an answer came.  
  
"Dad! Oh sorry it took so long to respond, we've got all seven dragon balls, they're in a small circle in front of us." Gohan said through his mind.  
  
Goku took a deep breath hoping the plan would work..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the living world..  
  
Gohan stood over the circled orange orbs, their glimmer giving off a slight shine onto gohan. He sat there awaiting further instructions from his father. Vegeta glared at gohan wondering what Goku was telling gohan to do, he wondered why they were gathering the balls instead of going and fighting the being right there.  
  
"What is kakarotto saying to you?!" vegeta demanded.  
  
"Sh! Vegeta!" Gohan said, as he stopped moving completely and listening to Goku's voice inside of his head.  
  
"Ok gohan, now I want you to wish for babidi's brother to be sent to Grand Kaios planet in other world." Goku said through mind speech.  
  
Goten and trunks laughed loudly as the saw the mighty shenrons emerge from the dragon balls, his massive form extending high into the skies. You could just tell that the sky wasn't normal because of the absence of the stars. Shenron looked down at the four warriors, his godlike crimson eyes studying them. Shenron stated that the Four had two wishes and gohan stepped forward looking at the dragon.  
  
"Mighty Shenron, I wish that the half brother of Babidi be wished to the afterlife. To the Grand kaios planet." Gohan yelled up at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta screeched looking to gohan, pure rage on his face.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped looking at vegeta and his stomach dropped when he heard the cackle of laughter from behind the warriors.  
  
"Ah you four must be the saiyans who killed my brother and his minions!" the creature snarled.  
  
The figure wasn't very visible; he wore a dark blue cloak that surrounded the majority of his body. His face could be seen through the opening in the cloak, he had dark indigo skin, with two small antennae emerging from his cheeks, much like his brother. He grit his teeth and extended his hands forward, his palms beginning to glow in a bright color. Before he could finish his energy attack Shenron boomed,  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
Whew! The z warriors made the wish just in time, but now evil has been sent to wreak havoc in other world, will goku stop him? Or will he fall to this new evil beings hidden agenda?? Youll just have to keep reading thanks please review - peachman 


	5. Wishes granted, evil arrives elsewhere.

Hi I do not own Dbz or gt so please don't kill me. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, please read and review. Thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did it work?" grand kaio said from underneath his dark glasses.  
  
The three quadrant kaios, Grand kaio, Supreme kaio, and Uubu all surrounded Goku and North kaio, awaiting the news. North kaios antennae twitched a few more times and then Goku released his hand from king kaios back looking to the others.  
  
"Shenron said that they're wish had been granted but he's not here yet." Goku said rubbing his chin.  
  
The kaios and Uubu all stared at each other in wonder, pondering how they were going to defeat this being and exactly how powerful he was.  
  
"Don't worry I bet my Pikkon can beat him! No problem." West kaio exclaimed breaking the silence that was among the kaios and two warriors.  
  
King kaios face grew a dark red and he glared at west kaio, "Why you little shrimp!! Can't you ever think about anything than being the best! Why don't you shut your face before I-"  
  
"No that's a good idea! West kaio please get Pikkon he'll make a great asset to fighting this new being." Goku said calmly.  
  
West kaio turned hurrying off to find pikkon, not looking back at the others. Goku looked to Uubu and frowned slightly.  
  
"Sorry today got so out of control." He said meekly.  
  
Uubu smiled, "Don't worry Master Goku I'm sure this will be just as exciting as sparing."  
  
As the two warriors turned back to face the kaios they felt they're stomachs drop and they looked to each other wide eyed. The evil had arrived on Grand kaios planet.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth..  
  
Goten watched the dark being who'd appeared before him and his friends disappear with the word from Shenron. Although the figure was gone Shenron still sat in the sky looking down upon the four fighters.  
  
"What is your second wish?" The gigantic dragon boomed.  
  
" I can't believe you wished that being into the after life!" Vegeta screeched.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped taking a few steps back away from vegeta knowing that in his current state; vegeta would hurt him. Goten and trunks sat staring up at the dragon and trunks laughed a little then running in front of the dragon balls.  
  
"Hey Shenron can I have the other wish?" trunks asked meekly.  
  
"Stay away from the dragon brat! That wish is mine!" Vegeta bellowed as he pushed trunks aside.  
  
Gohan blinked watching vegeta push trunks aside and realized how mad vegeta really was. This was going to be Vegeta's first real fight since buu left and it had been taken away from him in an instant. Vegeta now stood in front of the dragon glaring up at him and said,  
  
"Shenron, I wish to be teleported to grand kaios planet right now." He seethed.  
  
Shenrons red eyes glew once again and he bellowed just like before.  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
With that Vegeta's body fazed out disappearing without a sound, leaving the other three to sit and watch the dragon balls glow a golden color and shoot of at opposite ends of the earth. Goten and trunks ran over to gohan, looking confused.  
  
"Where did my dad go gohan?!" trunks yelped.  
  
"To the grand kaios planet. I guess vegeta could sense what kind of evil this being possessed. I hope everything will be ok." He replied sternly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In other world..  
  
Goku, Uubu and the kaios all stood examining the area for the being. Goku and Uubu could feel his power but could not yet see him. And his power seemed scattered; like it was in more than one area. Though it was hard to find specific levels in other world, since most of the people living there were fighters and had great power levels.  
  
"Where is he?" east kaio asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't narrow down his power level." Goku said in a focused tone.  
  
Uubu and goku floated into the air turning in different directions trying to see if they could pick up a better read on the power level with no luck. Just then Uubu glanced down seeing west kaio and his prized pupil pikkon arriving at the scene.  
  
"I'm back, and with pikkon! I'm sure he'll have no problem loc-" west kaio was interrupted by pikkon.  
  
"Please master west kaio. I am trying to pin point the location of this evil." Pikkon said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Pikkon floated upward stopping next to Goku and Uubu, his eyes still closed. The three sat for several minutes before all of them let out heavy sighs.  
  
"Nothing I cant sense his power level master goku." Uubu said slightly frowning.  
  
"He must be far away.." Pikkon said trailing off.  
  
"Or maybe he's above all of you." A sneering voice said from above them.  
  
The three warriors glanced up in horror seeing the threat to the universe knowing now that Babidi's brother has arrived in other world and things aren't looking up.  
  
Babidi's brother has arrived in other world!! But vegeta is on his way as well, can the team of Goku, Pikkon, and Uubu manage to defeat this powerful wizard? Or will they fall to his mysterious powers? Keep reading to find out till next time please review thanks - peachman 


	6. Second wish gets granted, evil begins to...

Hi I do not own dbz/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far but anyway ill let you get reading please review too thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Vegeta continued to walk through the tall blades of grass that surrounded him; he had no idea where he was. He'd just appeared a few moments ago after the word from shenrons but to this grass field. He stopped; his teeth grit and he'd finally had enough. He closed his eyes concentrating trying to pin point any familiar power levels, he had to get to goku and the others in time.  
  
"That being.. I sensed a great evil in him, worse than his brother." Vegeta said to himself. "There's nothing I can do from down here, I'll have to fly and search for them."  
  
Vegeta's blue aura picked up and he blasted off into the unusual sky of the grand kaios planet.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
A blinding explosion lit the sky in front of the grand kaios palace, sending three warriors flying into the air all in different directions. The creator of the explosion landed on the yellow cobble ground, grinning sinisterly. With a quick motion he removed his dark indigo cloak tossing it away from him. Finally his features revealed; He had dark aqua colored skin, his black eyes glaring around full of evil intent. On his face were a pair of antennae that extended out of his cheeks. He wore loose white pants that ended at his ankles, followed by black boots. He wore a mauve colored vest that was open exposing his well-built body. Most importantly on his belt was an "M" standing for Majin. Goku didn't hit the ground; he stopped himself in mid air looking at the figure that just struck him Pikkon and Uubu. With his balance regained he looked to see that Pikkon and Uubu had recovered from the powerful blast and were now heading towards the figure.  
  
"Pikkon! Uubu, be careful." Goku warned as he followed them.  
  
The three warriors stopped in front of the being, seeing him grin. Goku narrowed his eyes and let his aura explode around him, Uubu crouching down in a fighting stance and pikkon removing his weighted clothing.  
  
"Who are you" Goku demanded as he stepped forward, leaving Pikkon and the shorter Uubu at his sides.  
  
"I am Bujai." The creature said with a slight sneer.  
  
"Hm.. his name does not fit into the scheme of bibidi and babidi." Supreme kaio said to himself.  
  
"Shut your trap kaioshin!" Bujai screamed.  
  
Before anyone could move Bujai extended a hand toward supreme kaio, and released an energy wave sending the supreme kaio flying backward, at great speed, into grand kaios palace with a loud explosion.  
  
"That's enough!" Goku screamed his aura becoming heavier.  
  
"Ah you. You're the one who defeated my brother. I will make you pay in ways you didn't think possible for your kind nature." Bujai retorted.  
  
Goku charged forward throwing multiple well-placed punches each hitting nothing but air, bujai had side stepped and now drove a knee into the saiyans stomach. Goku toppled over falling side ways he'd felt bujai's hand connect with the back of his neck after the knee and he was helpless to stop himself from falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ah pressure points work wonders." Bujai declared grinning madly.  
  
Uubu, his heel slamming into bujai's face with great force, knocked Bujais grin off of his face with a kick Bujai stumbled backwards feeling blood begin to leave his mouth and then he was caught off guard by a stern uppercut from Pikkon sending his body flying into the air. Bujai was different than his father and half brother babidi, they were both short and bujai was fairly tall. His frame flailed in the air before being stomped down by a double kick from Pikkon and Uubu. Bujai's body slammed violently against the ground landing several feet from Goku's fallen body.  
  
" I.Will.fix this.." Bujai yelped as he stood struggling to get to goku's body. "You'll all see."  
  
Bujai horrifyingly placed his hands at the sides of gokus temple and gokus body began to glow a dark blue much like Bujai's aura. Something bad was happening to gokus body, and is there anyone who can stop bujai?  
  
Well that's it for this chapter; I hope all of you liked it. In the next chapter a lot is going to happen much more referring to the title of the story, well I don't wana ruin any surprises so just please review thanks - Peachman 


	7. A mind invaded, worse becomes worse.

Hi. I do not own Dbz/Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. I hope you've all liked the story so far and this chapters going to have a lot more action/explanations in it. Well that's all I guess please read and review! - peachman  
  
Gohan studied the sky worriedly; a few minutes had passed since Vegeta and that being left. He wondered what was happening, who was winning, who was still alive. He flew quietly in the air not talking at all, his charcoal eyes still glancing around, expecting to see his father appear out of nowhere, hoping that he'd tell him the threat was over.  
  
"Hey gohan? You awake?" Goten said from behind him.  
  
Gohan turned smiling at his younger brother weakly, "Yes, I'm here."  
  
Trunks flew on his back studying the sky just like gohan was, waiting for some signal to know what to expect. The trio continued toward the son house, hoping that everything would work out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Inside goku's mind..  
  
"Whats going on?! Where's Bujai?!" Goku yelled, his voice echoing in the walls of his mind.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me Son Goku, I'm right here. But lets see what we can do for you." The sneering voice said from above him.  
  
Goku turned, his charcoal colored eyes filled with rage. He glared around seeing nothing but darkness and then Bujai's looming figure overhead. Clenching his fists, Goku jumped up kicking furiously at the figure but his foot went right through bujai's image. Goku landed on the ground baffled as he continued to glare up at the figure.  
  
"Now, I know your not as pure hearted as you appear. There are things that anger you, memories..Responsibilities.." Bujai said with a grin as he trailed off.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, now quit being a coward and fight-"  
  
"YES you do!" Bujai snapped. He waved a hand over the darkness and an image of Goku's brother Radditz appeared holding an infant gohan. Radditz chuckled maniacally and blasted off with his small nephew. Goku's eyes narrowed watching the scene somewhat.  
  
"Yes this angered you.." Bujai said, the mocking grin on his face.  
  
Bujai began to wave his hands rhythmically around and Goku began to feel himself getting angry, memories of past battles coming up. When goku found that vegeta and Nappa had killed Yamucha, tenshinihan, chaiotzu and piccolo. Then there's the battle with Furiza, when goku's best friend krillin died. Rage now flooding his senses from the let down he was feeling goku glared up at bujai, whose hands were still waving rhythmically.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?!" goku screamed.  
  
"Because I can give you the one thing you want." Bujai whispered evily. "Freedom of your responsibilities."  
  
Goku blinked listening to him.  
  
"I know there are times when you wish that you didn't always have to protect the earth, times when you wish you could just settle down with your family. You would train everyday with the peace you yourself can make happen. Not having to worry about your friends dieing and I can give you the power to do that goku." Bujai chimed.  
  
Goku grit his teeth glaring up at bujai in full rage now.  
  
"NO! Never! I would never turn my back on the earth or the people who count on me for that matter!" he screamed.  
  
"Its too late goku. Whether or not you want to do this, those feelings are there and you're now under my control."  
  
*********************************************************************** In other world..  
  
Pikkon winced watching bujai and goku's auras explode around both of them. What was happening? Goku was unconscious was he not? Pikkon clenched his fists tightly and flew toward goku's fallen body and the evil figure over it. Just as he was nearing them he slammed into something hard and fell backward onto the ground. Energy shield.  
  
"There's an energy shield around them." Pikkon yelled back to Uubu.  
  
"The lets break it down!" Uubu yelled back with confidence as the two began to pound on the shield.  
  
The two launched punches, kicks and a few energy attacks here and there. The shield was finally starting to decay. They felt the shield fall and Bujai stood up looking back to them an evil glare on his face. Something was up. Goku's body began to stir and he placed his palms down on the ground pushing himself up. As goku's head lifted Uubu and pikkon sweat dropped and looked to each other in shock now knowing what Bujai had been up to.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
Vegeta flew through the oddly colored skies of grand kaios planet. He'd finally pinpointed their power levels, and he was now heading in the same direction. He could sense goku and uubu's power level along with a few strange powers including the dark one. Suddenly he felt goku's aura go through a dramatic change and he narrowed his eyes a bit.  
  
"Something's wrong, I better hurry." Vegeta said as he sped off, going faster than before  
  
  
  
Woah Goku's changed. As vegeta speeds toward the scene is anyone ready to face this new threat? Keep reading to find out what happens! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	8. Evil begins to destroy

Hi. Sorry it's taken me a while to update! But anyway I don't own dragon ball z/ Gt or any of its characters so don't kill me, Well I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far so please read and review thanks- Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's aura had taken a dramatic change; it was now not as pure as it had been, it was now dark and clouded. He glanced down at Bujai, expressionless, and then turned to Pikkon and Uubu. Pikkon and uubu both watched the evil turned goku glare at them, a look of determination he often gave to his opponents. Pikkon narrowed his brows and got into a fighter stance without hesitation, Uubu did not; He looked to pikkon in confusion,  
  
"What are we going to do?! I cannot fight master goku! I wouldn't stand a chance!" Ubuu screeched.  
  
"It does not matter, we must fight him now." Pikkon replied.  
  
Goku clenched his fists tightly, letting his powerful aura surround him. His hair flared wildly exposing the "M" on his forehead, and he started toward them. Uubu looked past goku to see bujai, seeing a smirk across his face. Before Uubu could look back pikkon had dove forward throwing punches at goku, each with tremendous velocity. Goku had only raised one hand, his left, and caught each of the fists with little effort; pikkon jumped back looking at goku shocked. Goku lunged forward, a knee slamming into pikkon's face with great force sending him falling backward. Uubu jumped up to help catch pikkon but was sent backward by a heel slamming into his face, blood beginning to leave his nose. Goku continued his assault on pikkon, ramming fists into his stomach with all of his might. Pikkon stumbled backward onto the ground holding his stomach and wincing looking up at goku. Goku stared down at pikkon, an unnatural glare on his face; he extended a hand down at him, his palm beginning to glow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Near Grand kaios house..  
  
Vegeta flew top speed, feeling goku's power beginning to skyrocket. He saw a huge building in the middle of large grassland, the trees of otherworld disappearing. Finally he spotted them, three fighters and five other people surrounding them.  
  
"The kaios no doubt." Vegeta said as he flew toward the three.  
  
As he continued toward them he grew angrier, the reincarnate was on the ground and some other green being, who looked identical to piccolo was on the ground as well. Standing over the green being was Goku. A hand extended and an energy ball forming in his palm, Vegeta changed directions in mid air, extending a foot downward. Vegeta's entire body thrusted forward with tremendous speed at goku's body in an effort to stop him from destroying the being.  
  
"Slam!"  
  
Vegeta's foot connected with the side of goku's face just before he released the energy attack, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. Vegeta placed both feet on the ground landing solidly and extended a hand down toward the fighter in front of him, pulling him onto his feet.  
  
"Thanks." He said to vegeta as he wiped some blood from his mouth.  
  
"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to stop kakarot and that being controlling him!" Vegeta snapped angrily.  
  
"I'm Pikkon." The being replied.  
  
"Vegeta." Vegeta replied back.  
  
The two stood ready, each letting their own powerful auras surround them. Uubu rushed to their sides joining them his own light purple aura picking up, and the three awaited goku's next move. Sure enough his body stood without any difficulty and they could tell he was angry. The three fighters kicked off the ground rushing at goku throwing kicks and punches in an endless wave, they couldn't tell what hit him or not; Vegeta back flipped landing in front of goku and extending a hand, a powerful energy blast emitting from his palm. Dust settled into the air following the loud explosion, Uubu vegeta and pikkon searching around for any signs of goku. Uubu was the first one to get struck down, a powerful pair of cupped hands slamming down on his back. The small body bent backwards horrifically then getting blasted down by a pair of energy waves, and goku was visible once again heading for vegeta. Vegeta grit his teeth tightly his hair flaring up golden, his emerald green eyes fixated on goku; awaiting the oncoming attack..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth..  
  
"So vegeta just took off like that?!?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
Gohan winced looking down at the ground, Trunks still looking at his mother in confusion.  
  
"Yeah mom, he wished to go to other world to help fight." Trunks replied rubbing his head. "And he didn't take me or goten with him either!"  
  
Bulma shook her head and walks quickly into the backyard of the son house, in search of chi chi. several seconds later he heard a screech from his mother and then the back door swinging open, He turned walking back outside looking up at the midnight sky once more wondering what was going on. He wanted desperately to help his father and vegeta with whatever evil they're facing. Gohan sighed and turned back inside his house ready to explain the story to his mother and wife.  
  
With the fighters in other world can vegeta possibly defeat the now majin goku? It does the one time when the universe needs him the most, and he's not alone because he has pikkon and Uubu to help him, can he succeed? Keep reading to find out! Please review thanks -Peachman 


	9. Evils executioner: The Thunder Flash att...

Hi I don't own dragon ball z/ gt or any of it characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story. Please read and review, thanks -Peachman  
  
Pikkon watched the now super saiyajin vegeta battle goku in the air. Vegeta had the advantage for the moment since goku had not transformed. Vegeta slammed another fist hard into goku's face sending him flying backward into the air, he pursued after him now in a violent rage. Goku caught his balance and His aura exploded into golden, his hair now on end and a mass of spikes. His green eyes met vegeta's as he dove forward meeting vegeta with a fist of his own. Vegeta grunted as he was struck hard in the stomach by the oncoming fist but then kicked away from goku flying backward in the seemingly endless air. Pikkon could not watch anymore he appeared behind goku driving an elbow onto the top of goku's head with velocity sending goku spiraling down to the ground with an explosion.  
  
"Thank kami he did not catch me." Pikkon replied to himself.  
  
Vegeta flew back to where Pikkon was, glaring down at the ground for any signs of goku. Through the dust he could see the golden aura and top of goku's spiked hair, and then finally goku himself. Vegeta grit his teeth then screaming down to goku.  
  
"Come kakarot! Come fight me!! COWARD!" He bellowed.  
  
Pikkon looked to vegeta slightly irritated and soon Uubu joined them again, flying up from the ground. Uubu's face was a bloody mess but he was still able to fight so nonetheless the three quickly came up with a plan. Vegeta knowing Goku's moves the best, planned out where goku would fly to and where the others should meet him with an attack.  
  
The talk was over and Goku was flying toward them now, anger filled. The three stood their ground then at the last minute Uubu and pikkon took off in different directions, Uubu flying to vegeta's right, Pikkon to his left. Vegeta brought both his fists up and Goku began to throw fists furiously at vegeta. Vegeta did his best to block but was caught off guard by a quick knee into his stomach then an uppercut into his face. Blood trickled down vegeta's mouth, now onto his chin. Goku pursued him but was stopped by a hard knee into his spine. Uubu grabbed the mid of goku's arms and pulled back on them, his knee extending harder into goku's back. Vegeta had stopped himself in mid air seeing Uubu successfully restraining goku. Vegeta grinned flying over to goku and slamming his elbow into Goku's stomach, then following it with a punch in the face to slow goku down from trying to free himself from Uubu's grasp.  
  
With that Vegeta released an energy attack from his hand but made it explode, releasing the light into goku's face to temporarily blind him. Now it was all up to pikkon and that thunder flash technique. Vegeta flew out of the way to see pikkon powering up for what he hoped to be the finishing move..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth..again..  
  
"So that's all we know." Gohan explained to his family.  
  
"Whoa so something's really happening?" Krillin said deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah and we don't even get to fight!!" Trunks yelled angrily.  
  
"Well now we don't know that for sure," Gohan replied to trunks.  
  
"I wana help too!!" Goten said.  
  
The families continued their discussion of what they were going to do when Vegeta came back..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back in other world..  
  
"This is it, lets hope it works." Vegeta grumbled to himself as pikkon continued to power up his attack.  
  
Goku continued to struggle blindly, Uubu holding him for all he's worth. Pikkon brought his arm up from the ground concentrating his power into his arms and fists. He grit his teeth slamming his fists together and extending his arms out towards goku as static electricity bolts began to form around him. He finally finished the attack and screamed aloud  
  
"Thunder Flash attack!"  
  
Fire surrounded his body then he released the beam the energy almost pushing him back off of his feet. Vegeta watched the attack travel toward the struggling goku and could see that the blindness had worn off and the beam struck goku with a loud explosion..  
  
As pikkons beam hits goku with explosive results what will be the outcome of this powerful attack by pikkon? Can Majin goku be defeated? Plese keep reading to find out thanks please review - peachman 


	10. Plan backfires, Vegeta V.S. Goku

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and please read and review thanks - peachman  
  
  
  
"That was some explosion." Grand kaio said as he slowly stood from behind his car. The five kaios had taken cover behind it as pikkon fired the attack at Goku. They remembered the damage from the attack at the grand kaios budoukai and weren't about to get barbequed again.  
  
"The supreme kaio! We have to help him!" North kaio exclaimed as he ran up the steps to grand kaios house.  
  
He pushed at the doors; they flew open as he ran through followed by the three-quadrant kaios and grand kaio. North kaio slowed his run at the center of the room seeing supreme kaio lying under a pile of rubble. He twitched slightly and north kaio kneeled down and began removing the chunks of cement off of him. The four other kaios joined him and shortly after he was finally uncovered from the pile, south kaio slipped his hands under the supreme kaios small frame and he lifted him up from the ground holding the beaten body. The kaios all turned back toward the exit of grand kaios palace, wondering what the outcome of the explosion was.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the battleground..  
  
Vegeta coughed a few times as he waved a hand in front of his face, the dust that kicked up from the explosion was immense; He'd been hit with a giant dust cloud right after the beam hit. Vegeta still didn't know what the outcome was, or if the reincarnate moved in time, he flew down slowly examining the scene. Pikkon still stood where he launched the attack, his feet dug into the dirt. Vegeta didn't look back at him he kept walking toward the spot where goku was supposed to be. And for some reason vegeta couldn't sense goku's energy at all; the smoke was disappearing now and the site that was left behind was unbelievable. Somehow, Uubu was now in front of goku. Uubu's entire body was beaten and singed, Goku somehow moved Uubu in front of him before the attack hit. Pikkon's energy had been wasted and vegeta was now seething. Goku dropped Uubu's lifeless body onto the ground, the thud the only sound heard throughout the battleground, Vegeta grit his teeth glaring at goku.  
  
"No..how could he..?" Vegeta said frustrated.  
  
Goku's glare left Uubu's fallen body and he spotted vegeta, a grin spreading on his face. He turned and began walking toward Vegeta his arms at his sides. Vegeta trembled lightly with anger, and he held up his fists seeing now that this was indeed serious.  
  
"Fine! If the pathetic reincarnate couldn't stop you, and the piccolo-look- alike's attack didn't do anything, than I will stop you with my own bare hands!" Vegeta screamed as his energy kicked up.  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta, Unimpressed. He continued his stride as his own golden aura surrounded him, his energy matching vegeta's perfectly. Vegeta kicked off the ground diving straight for goku with tremendous speed catching goku in the face with repeated fists. His knuckles slammed into goku's jaw, each time with a stomach turning crunch and finally vegeta drove his knee forward into goku's stomach making goku lurch forward. The saiyajin prince grinned, now knowing this was it, he extended a foot forward slamming it into Goku's stomach. Goku's body flew backwards into the air and vegeta cupped his hands together extending them outward, an energy ball beginning to form in his palms.  
  
"This is it kakarotto, say goodbye. Final flash!" He bellowed as the beam erupted from his palms and flew at goku's falling body.  
  
Then to vegeta's misfortune goku's body had stopped falling backwards and he was floating in the air grinning. He extended a hand back and then brought it down and forward smacking the final flash away like it was nothing. Vegeta glared at goku, now awestruck. How did he stop?! Vegeta's dark orbs searched around for the answer and then found it in a blue being that was standing near Uubu's body. Bujai had controlled goku's body with his magic.  
  
"Damn him." Vegeta snarled.  
  
All of a sudden bujai's body was thrown forward onto the ground and pikkon landed beside it. Pikkon had gotten lucky that bujai didn't sense him coming and had time to land a kick into bujai's back before he could do anything about it. Before vegeta could stop goku, goku was on the attack again slamming his knee into pikkon's stomach and then upper cutting him into the sky. Goku finished his attacks with a powerful ki blast, which exploded upon impact with pikkon. Vegeta watched Pikkon's body fall from the sky landing in a heap on the ground. He winced heavily now realizing he was alone to face goku. An opportunity he always jumped for. Vegeta grinned as he clenched his fists and beckoned to goku to come and attack him. Goku grinned slightly as he extended one fist out the other at his side, now in a fighter stance but was called off.  
  
"No goku. No more fighting here." Bujai said as he stood, healing himself with one hand.  
  
The golden energy faded from bujai's body as he stepped over to goku sneering,  
  
"You've already defeated everyone here, and our goal is earth, not other world." Bujai explained. " So hurry up and finish this last one, he doesn't stand a chance against you anyway."  
  
Vegeta grit his teeth in rage, that little blue punk had actually called vegeta weak. This was it, Vegeta was going to kill goku and that little blue prick.  
  
"Listen here! I have defeated kakarotto before and this time will be no different! So c'mon!" Vegeta screamed as his aura picked up.  
  
This was it, the final confrontation this was Vegeta's last chance to stop goku.  
  
As goku gets ready finish off vegeta, can vegeta stop him? With goku's new radical power can anyone even stand a chance? Keep reading to find out what happens next, thanks please review - Peachman 


	11. A saiyajin beaten senseless, and a littl...

Hi. I don't own Dbz/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please read and review thanks -Peachman  
  
  
  
Without any more idle talk the two saiyajin began walking toward one another for their battle. This was it; it was vegeta's last chance to stop goku. Vegeta stopped suddenly glaring at goku and then said in a calm tone  
  
"Kakarot, I cannot think of any motive that would make you turn to this evil."  
  
Goku continued walking toward vegeta, his aura still heavy,  
  
"Well when everyone depends on you for everything, it becomes a lot to handle, Vegeta." He replied stopping.  
  
Vegeta grit his teeth delaying the fight no further, his aura exploded and he was slamming fists into goku's face as fast as he could move. Goku stumbled backward being struck with such great force, Vegeta followed up the fists with a swift kick into goku's mid section that sent him flying backward. Goku stopped himself suddenly and flew back toward vegeta throwing punches, directed at vegeta's sternum. Each punch landed caused vegeta to groan in pain and more blood to leave his mouth. Goku redirected his fist and slammed it into vegeta's jaw, the saiyajin prince's body now flailing into the air upward. Goku appeared above vegeta's body meeting it with a fierce elbow, the body now taking a new route. Slamming into the ground violently vegetas body lay next to pikkon's twitching slightly, his eyes slowly opening. He needed to think of something that would get goku but with the magic helping goku along, it seemed impossible. He shoved his body off of the ground now getting into a crouch; his clothes were torn, blood streaking his face and body. He felt a sharp pain in his side as goku kicked him angrily, sending vegetas body skidding across the ground again.  
  
"Urgh.." vegeta groaned.  
  
"Give up pathetic saiyajin, you are no match for goku." Bujai sneered watching vegeta trying to stand.  
  
Goku stood over vegeta looking down at him with a grin he reached down picking up vegeta by the back of his shirt, or what was left of it. The shirt tore off of vegeta and his body slammed against the dirt ground once again with a loud thud. Goku placed a foot on top of vegetas back and began applying pressure, making the saiyajin scream out in agony. Goku remained in the same painful act for several minutes before bujai interrupted yet again,  
  
"Enough goku, finish this fool and we'll be off to earth."  
  
Goku took his foot off of vegeta and stepped back examining his destruction. Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and he glared up at goku,  
  
"This..isn't over..Kakarot." He yelped as he slid himself up, now almost standing.  
  
Goku blinked watching vegeta curiously and then reached forward flicking vegeta's nose with a grin. Vegeta grit his teeth tighter, goku was humiliating him. His fists now balled vegeta's energy began to raise, his fury now uncontrollable.  
  
"Humiliate me will you?! I'll kill you!!" He screamed.  
  
Vegetas energy exploded causing several rocks to fly from beneath him, and he extended a palm at goku all the energy surging to a point. The energy ball formed and Vegeta bellowed again  
  
"Big bang attack! HYAAH"  
  
He released the giant energy wave, goku's entire body disappeared in the light of the beam and several seconds later it exploded sending rock dust in huge clouds around by vegetas feet. Vegeta breathed heavily, watching his attack and its damage, but goku wasn't in sight. He re clenched his teeth, still angry and he searched around for goku, only seeing Bujai and on the ground were Pikkon and Uubu's fallen bodies.  
  
"Once again, this proves I am better vegeta." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Vegeta turned, shaking from fright and saw goku his hands cupped together and an energy ball in-between where both palms met. Goku grinned then extending his arms forward, the powerful beam emitting from them. Vegeta's body froze and the energy hit him, like a freight train, slamming into his body forcefully. Vegeta flew backwards off near the Grand kaio's house and once Bujai saw the explosion, he moved toward goku.  
  
"Well that was relatively easy." He said with a sneer.  
  
Goku didn't reply he just watched the spot where the explosion occurred before feeling a blue hand on his shoulder and then listening to bujai.  
  
"Time for you main goal: earth." He cackled as he yelled "Paparrapa" and the two disappeared from grand kaios planet.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Gohan sat in the Son house, concentrating. Waiting for any energy signature to appear, he sighed feeling it was hopeless then looking to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I don't know guys, this doesn't look good. I can't sense anything." Gohan said with a slight frown.  
  
"Hey gohan don't worry, we'll find 'em." Goten replied.  
  
Just then gohan felt two large energies appear on the earth, near the location they saw that being. Gohan jumped up adjusting his wrist guards and started for the door, not saying anything.  
  
"Hey gohan where are you going?!" Trunks yelped as he chased after him, Goten following.  
  
"They're back, lets go quick!" Gohan yelled as his aura picked up and he dashed off into the night.  
  
"Alright! My dad!" Trunks yelled as he followed them.  
  
"I have a bad feeling.." Goten added in as they flew off.  
  
  
  
As the trio rushes to the scene what will they think of the new evil goku? Can they manage to defeat him? And as for vegeta, is the afterlife now his permanent home? Keep reading to find out. Thanks please review- Peachman 


	12. Saiyajins rush to the scene, an unexpect...

Hi. I don't own dragonballz/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story so far and I hope you all keep reading, please read and review thanks -Peachman  
  
  
  
"Is he alright?" East kaio said glancing down at the smoking body.  
  
Vegeta's body lay motionless on the floor of grand kaios palace, smoke still rising from him. Rubble surrounded his body as well; large chunks of concrete from grand kaios ceiling were now decorating the floor. Vegeta breathed slightly, still somehow barely alive, Goku's attack was tremendous, Vegeta was lucky the beam hadn't punctured his mid section and killed him.  
  
"Oh man, my house is going to take forever to fix." Grand kaio grumbled.  
  
"There are more important things to worry about now, Grand kaio." Supreme kaio said with a frown.  
  
Vegeta's body was a mess, scarred from head to toe, bloody and battered. He twitched slightly and his eyes slowly opened looking at all the kaios, a little dazed. He grit his teeth as he began to push him self up from the ground and sit up but stopped halfway grunting in pain and falling back down.  
  
"Relax vegeta, this should only take a moment." Supreme kaio said  
  
He knelt down beside vegeta's mangled body, pressing a hand to his back; vegeta beginning to glow blindingly. Within several seconds his body had been healed of all his wounds and he sat up brushing himself off with his torn glove. He glared at his destroyed clothing then standing.  
  
"Where did Kakarot go?" vegeta snapped angrily.  
  
"To earth, He's begun to wreak havoc with Bujai." North kaio said stepping forward to vegeta.  
  
Vegeta seethed pushing north kaio out of his way and storming out of grand kaios demolished house walking outside, unsure of how he would make it back to earth.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth..  
  
Gohan blasted through the night air going top speed, his ebony hair being thrown back from the wind. His dark orbs stayed focused on what lie ahead; those two power levels. His orange gi clung tightly to him as he continued to rush, Goten and Trunks right behind him. He blinked several times realizing they were nearing a city and he slowed himself down turning to face his younger brother and friend, a look of seriousness on his face.  
  
"Okay guys, were right near the power levels but I cant see anyone, I think they might be in the city.." He said trailing off.  
  
"So what are we going to do? That cities huge!" Trunks yelped.  
  
"But trunks we can just follow the power levels." Goten replied back at trunks.  
  
Gohan nodded, "and its not like they came to the city for a bite to eat, I'm sure there will be explosions."  
  
He trio split up each flying in opposite directions of the city, Gohan landing on the pavement and glaring around focused. 'It's a good thing the elder kaio brought my powers to their full potential back when we were fighting Buu.' Gohan thought to himself. He took a few more steps in the street, it was really quiet and he couldn't sense anything for some reason.  
  
"BOOM!" The building in front of Gohan exploded, rubble and bits of metal and glass flying everywhere.  
  
Gohan jumped backward, another explosion following that and the building began to topple over, innocent people screaming horrifyingly as the building rushed to its doom, fire emerging out of the other side. A pair of hands that belonged to Gohan, who was now holding the building up from slamming into the ground and exploding, stopped the buildings end abruptly. He grit his teeth as the weight of the apartment began to wear down on him, his muscles tightening.  
  
"That building too much for you to handle, weak saiyajin?" A figure sneered from behind Gohan.  
  
Gohan tried to look behind him but couldn't see, for he was holding up the apartment building in his palms and he was struck in the back by a powerful ki beam. Pain surged through gohan's back as the grip on the building loosened, and the building fell forward onto him. The cement slammed into gohan's shoulder sending his body, now attached to the building, colliding down to the ground. He sighed in relief when he saw Goten and Trunks appear at the sides of the building holding it up from destruction, he quickly regained his balance in the air helping the two young half saiyajins lower the building. After about two-dozen people fled the building Gohan stood now angry and his mystic powers awakened. He scanned the sky finding the ugly creature that landed on earth hours earlier and shockingly his father right next to the being.  
  
"Dad? What's going on?" Gohan asked, his dark eyes darting from his father to bujai.  
  
"Well you see idiot saiyajin, I am Bujai. Half brother of babidi, and your father here.." he said patting Goku's shoulder, "he's my new partner."  
  
"No way! Gohan, daddy wouldn't do that would he?!" Goten yelped.  
  
Gohan swallowed hard trying to analyze the information just said to him. Goku was..Majin?! Impossible! Don't you have to be evil in some way to become majin? Whatever the reason, both, Bujai and Goku had to be stopped.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop you both. I am the strongest saiyajin on the earth." Gohan said taking a few steps closer to Bujai and the evil filled goku.  
  
Bujai scoffed cracking his knuckles as he prepared for Gohan to make his move, which he did not.  
  
"Ha! Foolish, foolish boy! Vegeta said the same thing, and do you know where he is now? He's enjoying the afterlife!" Bujai said with a laugh.  
  
"You hurt my dad?! I'll show you weak!!!" Trunks yelled as his energy exploded, his hair flaring up golden.  
  
Trunks muscles tightened and his eyes shifted to an emerald green as he kicked off the ground flying at unbelievable speed toward bujai. As he rushed to meet the evil being he extended a fist back, preparing to punch the sneer off bujai's face. Bujai turned his attention to the oncoming saiyajin and rotated his body around slamming the back of his fist into trunks' face.  
  
"Urgh!" Trunks yelped as he skidded across the cement slamming into a nearby table display.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled seeing his best friend get knocked down with ease.  
  
"No Goten. Enough, I have to fight dad." Gohan said, anger in his voice.  
  
As much as he didn't want to, he was about to fight his father. The one man he always looked up to was now his greatest enemy, and could kill him. All because of this stupid little blue being that can control people with magic. Without further hesitation Gohan stepped forward, his indigo boots scraping against the cement and he stopped in front of his father narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well Gohan, its time. A battle you've probably been waiting your whole life for." Goku said with an evil grin.  
  
"Not like this. You're a mere shadow of your former self, dad. I'm not even sure I want to call you dad right now, until this is over with." Gohan replied back.  
  
Goku chuckled his dark orbs studying gohan's then saying, "You're getting in my way or destroying this planet Gohan, I can't let you stop me."  
  
"Its a too bad, because I will stop you." Gohan said as his energy rose.  
  
Goku's aura exploded and he dove at Gohan, throwing fists directed at his face. Gohan caught each of the fists with little difficulty then slamming his foot into goku's side with velocity. Goku's body fell to one side but was jerked to another as gohan's left leg sprang up kicking the older saiyajin in the head. Goku stood now regaining his balance from the two hits his son gave him and let his aura pick up again, energy now surging through his palms as he directed them at Gohan. Each fist slammed into gohan's face with great force, he was not expecting such fast hits. Goku landed another punch then extending a foot forcefully kicking Gohan away and making him skid across the cement. Gohan gripped the ground, stopping himself and kicked off of it again flying at his father, his own energy picking up. He met goku with a powerful elbow, slamming it into his sternum then following it with multiple punches and finally an uppercut that sent goku's head jerking straight up and blood leaving his mouth. Slowly, goku's head shifted back down and he glared at his son, somewhat surprised at the attacks. He grit his teeth and lunged back at Gohan launching attacks of his own..  
  
With Gohan and Majin Goku's battle just beginning to heat up, how will Gohan fare against his now evil father? What of vegeta in other world? What plans does he have for getting back to earth? Please keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - peachman 


	13. Father V.S. Son, an ultimate battle kick...

Hi. I do not own dragon ball z/gt so don't kill me. Anyway I hope yourall enjoying the story, in this chapter goku and gohans battle continues and another battle takes place as well, please read and review thanks! -peachman  
  
  
  
"Vegeta what are you planning to do?" King kiao said as he ran outside.  
  
Vegeta was far ahead of him, he was nearing pikkons body and he stopped in front of it. Pikkon was out cold. Vegeta's dirty boots had stopped right at pikkons side and his dark eyes glared down at him.  
  
"Wake up!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked pikkon sharply in the side.  
  
Pikkon groaned in agony as he rolled over clutching his side. He coughed a few times, blood leaving his mouth. His eyes slowly opened looking up at vegeta's burning orbs. He winced then finally closing his eyes again and falling back into unconsciousness. Vegeta screamed in anger, realizing he was alone in his assault on goku; whenever he was going to get back.  
  
"Vegeta, your still not strong enough to defeat goku, Gohan is however. If- " King kaio said before vegeta cut him off.  
  
"Don't you ever doubt my strength!!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
King kaio trembled in large amounts, not able to speak in reply to vegeta. Vegeta turned walking over to North kaio glaring down at the short pudgy man. He extended a knee quickly slamming it into king kaios gut and making the kaio hunch over in pain.  
  
"I'll show you strength. It will be me whom defeats kakarotto, not his brat son." Vegeta snapped with a grin. He turned and walked back toward grand kaios house, in search of supreme kaio.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth..  
  
Surrounding buildings of a city that just witnessed a few explosions were coming down, massive destruction now immanent. Gohan stood firmly on the ground, his dark eyes glaring at his father. Both of them seemed to be injured in the least, not showing any signs of scrapes of cuts. Gohan's aura was not visible, he stood, fists clenched and goku stood the same way, a similar glare on his face. Goku lunged again; fists directed at gohan's upper body but were easily blocked with a left hand. Goku threw another fist with his right hand and Gohan grabbed it pulling his father closer to him and he slammed his fist into his fathers face. Goku's cheek indented with the slam of his sons fist and his body flew backward, being pursued by Gohan, who was slamming fists into goku's stomach. Goten and Trunks watched the two saiyajins fight from the ground and then looked to Bujai who had his back turned to them and was watching the fight.  
  
"Hey goten, what do you say we give that blue guy a run for his money?" Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"Trunks! We can't fight him! Gohan's fighting my dad right now, we shouldn't get in their way.." Goten replied.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want; I'm going to teach this blue bozo a lesson." Trunks retorted as he powered up.  
  
Goku had the advantage now as he was slamming his knee into gohan's stomach with velocity then sending him away with an energy blast into a nearby store. Gohans body hit the glass window, shattering it and sending him into a wave of sharp glass and onto the floor. The energy blast exploded making the store crumble on top of gohan and goku landed next to the building, his hair now spiked and golden. He extended his palms toward the building releasing powerful energy blasts, bits of concrete flying everywhere.  
  
"Excellent work, who knew Goku could power up straight to the second level of a super saiyajin with in an instant?" Bujai said to himself.  
  
SLAM. Bujai was struck hard in the back of his head, making his body lurch forward. He shifted angrily seeing one of the young saiyajin, his hair flared up and golden, a smirk on his face. Bujai scowled at the young boy, his fists clenching tightly. Eh what the hell? He might as well pound on this little one while goku has his fun. He slowly lurched forward and him and the small saiyajin began to punch and kick back and forth at one another.  
  
Goten continued to watch his fathers and brothers fight only he didn't see gohan anywhere. He saw goku knock gohan through the window and then the building exploded, but since then goku had been throwing ki blasts, completely reducing the building to rubble. Goten felt gohan's energy and then gohan appeared next to him, his body had several cuts on it and the sleeve of his shirt was torn. He looked down to goten breathing heavily his dark eyes fixating on him.  
  
"Are you alright gohan?" Goten asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah ill be fine, I've just been hiding my energy so he still thinks I'm under there, but I need you to clear out what's left of the civilians around here." Gohan replied.  
  
"Okay gohan ill go get the rest of the people out, trunks is fighting bujai over there." Goten said pointing.  
  
Gohan glanced over at bujai he was fighting trunks and trunks was holding his own, both of the fighters landing hits on one another. Gohan could tell this was going to be a long battle and things aren't looking any easier. He glanced over seeing that goku had left the pile of rubble and was now speeding towards him in all his power. He braced himself for goku's next attack wondering what happened to vegeta..  
  
  
  
As goku charges toward gohan with all of his super saiyajin power can gohan manage to defeat his father? And as for trunks can he still hold his own against bujai? What is vegetas concern with the supreme kaio? Keep reading to find out. Thanks please review! -peachman 


	14. The battle continues, Help is on the way...

Hi. I don't own dragon ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it, please read and review. Thanks -peachman  
  
  
  
"Kaio! I need you to teleport me to earth at once!" Vegeta screamed as he marched into the grand kaios house.  
  
The supreme kaio turned, his white Mohawk swaying with his body, he looked to vegeta with concerned eyes. What was vegeta planning to do? Surely he doesn't think he can still beat goku, they had just fought and vegeta lost.  
  
"May I ask what for, vegeta?" supreme kaio replied in a meek tone.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, supreme kaio could tell that he was becoming furious. Vegeta had stopped walking and stood in front of him, and behind supreme kaio were the other quadrant kaios and grand kaio.  
  
"Because I'm going to earth to defeat kakarroto and the blue being that's controlling him!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Supreme kaio cringed and sweatdropped. Vegeta was serious. Though how he seemed so confident he could beat goku, supreme kaio didn't know. He shrugged and stepped toward vegeta getting ready to teleport him to earth and put a stop to this horror.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back on earth, at goku and gohan's battle ground..  
  
Another building exploded and Gohan skidded across its roof, the knee of his gi pants now ripped. He rolled over prying himself off of the cement and glaring over to his father who had just landed on the edge of the roof. Shaking he climbed to his feet and extended a palm at his father, emitting a powerful energy blast. Goku faded, reappearing beside Gohan and sending a fist into the side of his head. The beam subsided and he stumbled off balance from the blow, clutching the side of his face. Goku appeared again beside Gohan slamming his foot into gohan's stomach. Gohan's body flipped, slamming stomach first on the paved roof and he clutched the end of it with his hands.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Gohan? I thought I trained you better than that.." Goku said with a sneer.  
  
Goku stepped toward Gohan, glaring down at his son that hung from the building then Gohan replied,  
  
"You did."  
  
He kicked off the side of the building flying into the air and placing his hands at the side of his face, screaming out,  
  
"Solar flare!"  
  
The blinding light emitted from him and goku stumbled backward, now blind. Gohan grinned as he slammed a foot into goku's chest with great velocity, making the older saiyajin cry out in pain. Goku stumbled back and Gohan landed on top of the pavement, now fully regaining his balance. He charged forward, an elbow extended and he slammed it into goku's stomach, his body now lurching backward. Gohan rotated his body bringing the back of his fist around and slamming it into goku's face with a loud thud. His father's body flew backward crashing into another nearby building and the rest of the building crumbling beneath him.  
  
Gohan breathed heavily, spitting out some blood left over in his mouth, and he looked around for anyone. Trunks and bujai were still exchanging blows, bujai landing a punch in trunks' jaw and then kicking him in the stomach. Trunks choked out and bujai silenced it with a chop in the back that sent the young saiyajin crashing down to the streets below.  
  
"I sure hope Goten got the survivors out, then he can help trunks with bujai, dad's a handful." Gohan said to himself.  
  
Within seconds the building nearby him exploded open, goku standing there, now furious. Gohan's expression narrowed and he got down in a fighter stance. Goku floated onto the roof, landing with a small thud,  
  
"You know Gohan, you should just let me do this. With the earth gone, none of us will have to defend it again, we can have a peaceful family." Goku said, slightly grinning.  
  
"With all of us dead? I don't think so. I'm stopping you, your not the father I nor goten knows." Gohan replied back angrily.  
  
With that Gohan lunged at goku with incredible speed, slamming his knee repeatedly into goku's sternum, making him cough out blood. He brought his fist up catching goku in the jaw and then a foot forward sending goku off of the building.  
  
Bujai glared down seeing Gohan continue to pummel goku, getting the better of him. Enough was enough. Bujai closed his eyes, entering the mental link between him and goku. This was it. Goku was no longer going to hold back his power.  
  
With bujai going to unleash goku's unused super saiyajin powers, does Gohan even stand a chance now? As trunks pries himself from the gravel, goten rushes to his side, can they possibly defeat bujai? And vegetas on his way to earth! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Please review! Thanks -- Peachman 


	15. Earths greatest hero is now earths great...

Hi. I don't own dragonballz/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks please read and review -Peachman  
  
  
  
Goku's mind was burning, the "M" on his forehead flashing a deep crimson. His body began to jolt back and forth, his pupils disappearing. Gohan watched his dad, cringing at the spasm that just rang through goku's body. The muscles on his arms erupted, now massive and his body began to glow a small golden aura. His locks of hair grew longer, each blade now extending to twice its normal length, one long one hanging in front of his eyes. The shape of his face altered somewhat, his eyebrows disappearing and his skull emerging where they used to be. Goku stood now at super saiyajin three, a much higher level than Gohan had ever obtained, but almost equaled the power to. Goku seethed heavily, now in his ultimate form, Gohan knew this wasn't good; now all of goku's power was at its peak and he was going to completely destroy him.  
  
"Don't think like that, keep it together." Gohan said to himself, bringing his mind back to its calm state.  
  
Bujai cackled from above Gohan as goku took his first few steps forward in his powerhouse saiyajin state. Goku grinned and gohan's expression narrowed and his energy began to rise, trying to catch up to his dads. Goku raised a palm at Gohan and suddenly the building beneath him began to shake violently and a large energy blast escaped goku's hand directed at his son. Gohan extended his hands forward and caught the beam, his boots digging into the cement to hold it back.  
  
"Mwahahahaha! Foolish saiyajin, your power is no match for your fathers!" Bujai screeched.  
  
Gohan grit his teeth, the power of the blast bearing down on him. Goku's power was immense, and this one ki beam was almost too much for Gohan. He raised his arms, feeling the muscles in his body tighten and bulge, and slowly he threw the beam away. It connected with a nearby building, exploding upon impact.  
  
Gohan breathed heavily, looking at goku who was now continuing his steps toward him. He suddenly phased forward landing a powerful punch in gohan's stomach. Gohan's mouth dropped open, a gasp escaping him, and goku sent another fist straight into gohan's face. He stumbled backward, clutching his jaw, blood now dousing his hands. Gohan's dark eyes looked up to his father who was not grinning, but scowling with intensity. A foot swept him off of his feet and another sent him flying off into another building with an explosion.  
  
"Did you see that?" Goten said looking at trunks.  
  
Trunks was whipping some blood from his cheek from getting pummeled by bujai, still scowling.  
  
"Yeah I saw, we don't have a chance now that your dads a super saiyajin three." He replied.  
  
"Not necessarily trunks, we still have our own secret weapon, and I think we'd be just as powerful as my dad!" Goten yelled in excitement.  
  
Trunks grinned realizing his younger friends plan. They both hurried toward the building Gohan had gotten kicked into, hoping that they weren't too late.  
  
Gohan's body slipped off of the block of rubble it was hanging from and slammed hard into another jagged piece, following another before stopping at the ground. His body ached, and the fact that he knew he didn't stand a chance made him feel worse. He sat up off of the ground, seeing the orange ki shirt completely torn off of him, he grabbed the end tearing the rest off. He was in a crouch searching the sky for bujai and his father, and then he spotted goten and trunks running his way. He smiled weakly seeing the two but then was slammed backward by a knee from goku who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Things weren't looking up and hopefully Goten and trunks' plan was going to effect this horrific battle..  
  
What is Goten and trunks 'secret plan'? Will it make much of a difference against the now super saiyajin three goku and bujai? Where's vegeta?! Hurry up and teleport him supreme kaio! A major battle is taking place! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	16. A warriors down but another takes a stan...

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z or any of its characters so I'm not going to interfere with whats has been already set up super saiyajin wise. In other words, characters that normally wouldn't turn to a level of super saiyajin wont, but anyway I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, a new character steps up for a chance to fight! Well please read and review, thanks -Peachman  
  
  
  
Gohan's body skidded across the cement slamming into a piece that had fallen from a nearby building, sitting up straight. Blood now left his nose in large amounts, flowing down near his mouth and chin. He winced heavily, his eyes sliding open to see Goku standing where he'd drove his knee into him, his energy up and roaring. Goten blinked watching goku take more steps toward gohan, and looked to trunks in horror as if telling him that their plan should get going..Now. Trunks nodded and he sidestepped two spaces, extending his arms outward. Goten did the same copying trunks motions and the two moved their arms toward each other, raising a knee and saying aloud,  
  
"Fu-sion." They both repeated in unison.  
  
They brought their arms around, both extending a foot backward and a knee crouched as they're index fingertips touched. A bright light emitted from both of them as they yelled the last bit of it  
  
"Ha!"  
  
They're energy exploded catching the attention of not only Bujai but the power stricken goku as well, making him turn away from gohan to the new being that stood before him. Goten and Trunks had made the merger into one, now standing as the more powerful Gotenks, dark eyes fixated on goku. In gotenks' dark hair were light lavender streaks on the sides, which showed signs of trunks, and gotenks grinned studying goku.  
  
"Well what do you know, I never expected goku to go evil." He said in a dual voice.  
  
He stepped forward, his green sash swaying with his motion and he continued his approach, stopping in front of goku. He clenched his fists and his aura exploded again, his hair now flashing golden, his eyes emerald green. He kept the same grin on his face; still watching goku as his power level rose, quickly sky rocketing past super saiyajin two. Gotenks squeezed his eyes shut and let out a powerful scream, his energy rising and his muscles tightening, aura picking up with velocity. Rocks flew up from the explosion and gotenks features began to change, His hair extending backward. His eyebrows disappeared, bone now replacing them and petruding from his head. Gotenks rose from his stance, glaring up at goku with intensity. Goku's eyes met gotenks' and the two super saiyajin threes clenched their fists ready to pound each other mercilessly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
Korin shuffled past his senzu beans that were trying to grow, his expression grim. He could sense the power levels fighting, and knew that goku's aura had changed. An evil presence filled it now. Korin was going to send yajirobei to deliver senzu beans to the earth's fighters but didn't want to risk getting his friend killed. He turned sensing two power levels and soon two figures appeared before him, one shorter than the other. The shorter one had mauve colored skin, a white Mohawk resting atop his head and wore a blue suit with a lighter blue underneath. Korin assumed this was the kaioshin since he wore earrings similar to potara earrings. The taller one had jet-black hair and piercing charcoal colored eyes, he wore a torn blue uniform exposing his muscular form.  
  
"Greetings Korin. I am the supreme kaio, and this is Vegeta. He is one of the defenders of earth and we are here to stop Goku and Bujai." Supreme kaio said meekly.  
  
"Ah so this is one of the fighters that's been defending earth for some time. Well I guess you guys can have some of my beans, I hope your going to be able to stop goku." Korin said as he slowly paced off with his staff.  
  
From around the corner came yajirobei, his bulky form appearing before them and he tossed a small brown bag, which was tied with dull white string, to supreme kaio. He caught them gingerly, as if holding a newborn baby and smiled at yajirobei,  
  
"Thank you very much, we must be going now vegeta." He said turning to the end of the tower.  
  
Vegeta exchanged an angry glare at yajirobei, making the pudgy man whimper an then get angry,  
  
"Don't be looking at me vegeta, I still don't like you!" Yajirobei yelled.  
  
Vegeta snorted in protest and followed supreme kaio; they both leaped off of the edge of the tower and sped toward the battle scene.  
  
Can vegeta and supreme kaio possibly make it in time? With senzu beans in hand they rush toward the scene as fast as they can meanwhile, Gotenks and Goku are preparing to fight, both super saiyajin threes. What will be the outcome of this milestone battle? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review -Peachman 


	17. Super Saiyajin three's battle, hope arri...

Hi. I don't own Dragon ball z/ Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Anyway please read and review! Thanks -Peachman  
  
  
  
Goku's frame flew backward, smashing through a broken down skyscraper, allowing the rest to fall. The building hit the ground with a loud boom and Gotenks flew towards Goku slamming a knee into his stomach. Goku leaned forward from the attack but gotenks sent him upright with a swift fist to the jaw, making goku fly backward. Goku stopped himself and appeared in front of gotenks, slamming a hard fist into his face. He followed this with two more then jamming a knee into gotenks mid section. Gotenks yelped out in pain and goku caught him in an upper cut that jettisoned his body into the air. His limbs flailed wildly as he tried to get a grasp of the position he was in.  
  
"C'mon gotenks, pull yourself together!" he yelled at himself, finally getting balance.  
  
He had about a second to catch his breathe before seeing goku speeding toward him grinning, in all his glory. Gotenks narrowed his expression, Forming energy in either palm. He watched goku rush to meet him with his green eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to use his attack. Now was that time, and gotenks extended both palms forward and yelling,  
  
"Renzoku Shine!" Gotenks yelled as he released the first pair of attacks.  
  
Now he was continuously thrusting his arms forward, releasing energy waves like a machine; a machine gun to be more exact. The blasts clouded the sky and finally all exploded, leaving a large cloud in the air. Gotenks searched frantically for goku, wondering if any of the blasts had hit. He was struck dumbfounded when goku appeared beside him grinning.  
  
"Well, careless as ever I see." Goku said sternly.  
  
Gotenks seethed throwing another energy attack, which goku easily dodged. Goku took advantage of the carelessness and kicked gotenks in the head, sending him flailing off balance. Goku was now above gotenks within an instant and slammed both of his cupped hands into gotenks back, which sent him flying back towards the destroyed city. He hit the ground with a painful thud, and skidded a few feet. He winced heavily, his eyes slowly opening to see if goku had come to finish him off yet. Nope, he wasn't there; he was probably off looking for him. With a loud groan gotenks pried himself off of the concrete, then climbing to his feet. Gohan was nearby, still motionless on the bit of rock. Gotenks wiped some blood from his mouth and floated into the air, seeing goku not on guard. Now was time to use another one of his favored attacks, He powered up, ready to strike goku down and hopefully win this battle..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan groaned, slipping in and out of unconsciousness was not pleasant. He couldn't tell what was going on or who was fighting whom. He could feel two very large power levels and then finally realized it was gotenks and his father.  
  
"No..Gotenks, he kids around too much.. Surely dad will take the advantage unless gotenks gets serious." Gohan managed to yelp.  
  
He tried to move with little effort, his back was thriving in pain. Now giving up, he lay there breathing heavily and for the first time in a while he wondered where bujai was. His dark eyes glanced around then seeing the demonic wizard, floating in the air and watching the battle. He felt two more power levels and suddenly two people appeared in front of him. It was Supreme kaio and Vegeta. Gohan smiled weakly, now feeling that there was hope. Supreme kaio knelt down next to Gohan and slipped something in his mouth. A senzu bean. Gohan chewed it happily then swallowing it and feeling his energy slowly return. His back no longer hurt and he stood, brushing himself off and glancing down at vegeta.  
  
"What happened up there?" He asked.  
  
"Long story, but bujai is controlling your father." Vegeta said unfolding his arms.  
  
"Gotenks is fighting him now, they're both super saiyajin three's." Gohan replied.  
  
"We need to get goku unconscious somehow and get him somewhere to have him purified. I'm sure either baba or Lord Enma will do it." Supreme kaio said.  
  
"Yes once we have kakarott back on our side, we'll take on the blue clown." Vegeta replied floating into the air.  
  
"So we have a plan then? Vegeta try and knock out my dad and then we can use one of gotenks' attacks to tie him up. Well see how things go from there." Gohan said floating up with vegeta.  
  
A plan has been hatched to put an end to Majin goku's rain of terror but can it really work? As gotenks' attack finishes powering up what will be the outcome of It? Can Anyone stop goku?! Keep reading to find out! Thanks please read and review -peachman 


	18. Plans a success, the real battle begins

Hi. I don't own dragonball z/ gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Thanks please read and review! - Peachman  
  
  
  
Another pale ghost emerged from Gotenks' mouth joining the other nineteen that flew straight for Goku, laughing crazily. Gotenks watched it leave and search for goku with a smirk on his face; there was no way goku could dodge this attack. Especially with twenty ghosts now about to explode when they hit him. Goku stood his ground, watching each of the little demons speed toward him and he dodged the first one, it flying past him and exploding on a nearby building, the remains of the skyscraper now in bits. The second hit him, exploding with a loud boom and soon they all were flying right where the other one had hit. Goku emerged from the smoke left by the second ghost, his hands cupped together. An energy ball formed in them growing larger by the second and he thrusted both arms forward, releasing the powerful beam. The beam traveled down toward the little gotenks ghosts, a look of pure shock on each of their faces. The beam struck them all, each exploding and causing the beam to lose its form, and finally subside. Smoke filled the sky and goku flew down a little bit to face gotenks, grinning.  
  
"Darn it! How could he have dodged all of those?! It doesn't make any sense!" Gotenks yelled, his dual voice echoing over the silence.  
  
"Your foolish. The attacks you know serve no purpose unless you can control them." Goku replied in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes goku is right. You may be one being but inside you're still both of those childish little boys. You are no match for goku." Bujai said with a sneer.  
  
Gotenks seethed; this was impossible. Even at super saiyajin three he was still not as powerful as goku! He clenched his fists again, trying to bring up his powerlevel but to his shock he couldn't. His hair was beginning to shorten, back up to normal length, his eyebrows returning. The fusion was ending. Gotenks glanced down at his hands in disbelief, if he didn't power down the fusion was going to end in a matter of seconds! He let his hair fall back down to ebony with a few lavender streaks on the sides. Goku was now grinning, realizing that without the fusion Goten and trunks didn't stand a chance. Slowly he began to float over to them, an energy ball forming in his palm.  
  
"You should have realized that you were no match for goku! He's in-" Bujai was cut off as goku was slammed hard in the back of the neck.  
  
Goku's body was falling slowly forward, his ki still not wearing off completely, his pupils were gone, his eyes now completely white. His hair grew shorter, returning to its normal ebony color and he was caught by the back of the shirt by the prince of the saiyajin, Vegeta. Vegeta grinned slightly and then tossed goku's body into the air yelling for gotenks to use his attack that binded people up, whatever foolish name he called it.  
  
Gotenks grinned and swiftly thrusted his hands forward, releasing small energy circles at the same time yelling,  
  
"Galactica donut!"  
  
The rings flew forward, binding goku's limbs together, so that if indeed he awoke from his state of unconsciousness, he wouldn't be able to move. Vegeta grinned as he caught the binded body and the supreme kaio and Gohan appeared beside him.  
  
"Here you are kaio, bring kakarotto to someone to have him purified, and hurry!" vegeta snapped.  
  
"Thank you vegeta, we should be back soon. Be careful." Supreme kaio said as he took goku's body and vanished.  
  
Gotenks body began to emit the same blinding aura as before and with that his body separated into two, and goten and trunks stood there, a look of defeat on their faces.  
  
"Don't worry guys, this is almost over. Alls we have left is bujai." Gohan said turning toward the magician that floated in the air.  
  
Bujai was irate. Within an instant goku had been knocked out and teleported before he could do anything about it. He grit his teeth angrily, removing the rest of his heavy garments. The small cape flew through the air, off to who knows where and bujai flew closer to the four fighters.  
  
"Well, it's just you saiyajins and me now. Are you ready for some real power?" Bujai sneered.  
  
"Heh. I doubt you'll be of any real challenge." Vegeta retorted.  
  
Bujai flew forward, his speed incredible and he met vegeta with repeated fists, each vegeta caught with ease and sent bujai back with a forceful kick. His boot had hit bujai's gut and sent him back into a knee from Gohan, who brought his elbow down into bujai's chest and sent him flailing down toward the ground. Goten and trunks appeared on either side of bujai launching kicks and punches, each slamming into the dark wizard with force. The mess of blows was finished when trunks kicks bujai backward, sending him through a nearby building with a loud explosion.  
  
"Damn them. Saiyajin, the whole lot of them. That's it no more holding back!" Bujai screamed as his energy picked up, the muscles now greatly visible in his arms.  
  
He floated up into the air, power now filling his senses. He rushed at the closest fighter, Gohan and slammed a hard knee into the saiyajins gut. Gohan leaned forward, gasping for air and then was smacked aside with a hand from bujai. Unbelievably the small smack sent Gohan flying away at great speed, his body slamming across a building and landing in the dark sea. Vegeta charged at bujai, his hair exploding to golden and throwing energy attacks at the wizard. Bujai smacked the energy attacks away and extended a foot upward catching vegeta in the chin, his body flailing off balance. He finished this up with a hard elbow that sent vegeta straight through a building below.  
  
"Man how are we supposed to fight this guy? He just knocked your brother and my dad down like nothing!" Trunks yelped.  
  
"I don't know but we have to try!" Goten replied back.  
  
Both of the young saiyajins powered up into super saiyajin, their golden locks swaying from the power and they charged forward throwing punches and kicks as best as they could. Bujai dodged them, not using his limbs to dodge but easily moving out of the way of the blows and rotating his foot to catch goten in the face with his heel. Blood left goten's nose as he was slowly falling from where bujai was and trunks was still attacking in a fury. Bujai caught one of trunks' fists and pulled him forward, slamming his skull against trunks' and then kicking him away. It was time to put an end to these small little pests; they weren't strong enough to be a match for him. He reached down clenching a small brown bag, tied with string. This would put them out and give him their energy; so that once vegeta and Gohan got back up he would be more than ready for them. He untied the back and reached it, pulling out what looked like a glowing pin needle. A grin spread across his face as he was about to destroy what was left of earths fighters..  
  
As supreme kaio teleports Goku's body to king yama's palace to get purified how will the z warriors fare against bujai? What are these new 'needles' that bujai has revealed and what affect will they have on goten and trunks?! Hurry and get up Gohan and vegeta these two young saiyajins are in trouble! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	19. Baba arrives, two warriors down

Hi. I don't own dragonball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Please read and review! Thanks - peachman  
  
  
  
"Where could they be? They've been gone for hours!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Bulma looked up from her worried state, her indigo eyes studying chichi with concern. Trunks had taken off with Goten and Gohan to fight some huge power, and vegeta was gone before that.  
  
"Vegeta better not be dead, or I'm going to be furious." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Relax he's not, I can sense his, trunks, goten and gohan's power levels, they're in battle alright and still alive." Krillen said from behind them.  
  
"They are?! Ooh! That's wonderful krillen!" Chichi shouted with a hug.  
  
18 narrowed her eyes glaring somewhat at chichi; krillen caught this look and turned bright red escaping her hug. This wasn't anytime for petty gripes, everyone was absolutely puzzled to what had went on that night, and what was still to come.  
  
"I'm sure every things fine, whatever new bad guy it is I'm sure our boys can take 'em." Videl said with a smile.  
  
The others nodded but were still uncertain. They sat for a few moments before bulma stood,  
  
"I know! We can take a capsule and look for them! They cant be that far away and krillen can sense power levels, it'll be a sinch to find them."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Dende paced back and forth, clenching his staff firmly in his hand; the situation didn't look good. He glanced back at the time chamber, which piccolo was in. He wished that the day would hurry up so piccolo could go join the others; bujai was a serious threat to the earth. Suddenly two energy signatures appeared before him and there stood supreme kaio and a motionless goku, still bound with the galactica attack.  
  
"Please dende we have to cleanse him somehow. Where's the sacred water?" Supreme kaio choked out.  
  
Dende shook his head, "I am sorry supreme kaio, but the sacred water isn't available to be used right now, it's back in the realm of elder guardians, a realm I am not yet permitted to enter."  
  
"Well isn't there any other way we can cleanse him?!" Supreme kaio yelped.  
  
"Well I suppose King Yemma would do it, or Baba." He responded.  
  
"Which would be quicker?! Please dende the fate of the world depends upon this!" again the supreme kaio yelled.  
  
Then a small figure appeared, sitting on top of a smooth, crystal ball wearing a witch uniform. It was baba! Just as if supreme kaio's prayers had been answered, she floated down to be at eye level with them.  
  
"I heard of your troubles supreme kaio. It is an honor to finally meet you." Baba said.  
  
"Thank you baba. I need you to cleanse goku's soul of all evil so that he can join the fight against bujai." Supreme kaio said.  
  
Baba nodded floating lower, now hovering above goku's body. She extended her hands and emitted a golden light, the cleansing process beginning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Gohan floated through the dark sea water, his body aching. He winced heavily and opened his eyes glancing around; he could feel bujai's energy skyrocketing. Stopping himself in the water, Gohan pushed through with his arms and back up to the surface, gasping for air. He floated up out of the water glancing around curiously. He could feel goten and trunks' power levels decreasing, however vegeta's was still running strong. He let his aura rise and blasted off in bujai's direction.  
  
Bujai was still sneering as he held the first glowing pin in his fingertips, his dark eyes studying the half saiyajin that flew at him. Trunks was screaming, his energy in a roar, and was extending an elbow to meet bujai. Bujai grinned and threw the pin down at trunks, it traveling at a blinding speed toward him. Trunks stopped charging when the pin stopped in front of him and suddenly released bolts, encasing the young saiyajin. Trunks blinked several times confused, and then screamed as the bolts began to light up and electrocute him.  
  
"Heh. One down one to go." Bujai said reaching in for another.  
  
Goten flew into the air, his hair golden as well. He looked to trunks who was yelping in agony and he yelled,  
  
"Don't worry trunks, I'll help you!" he said cupping his hands.  
  
A blue orb filled them and he was about to thrust his arms forward, to free trunks when a pin stopped in front of him. Goten's eyes were now wide, with confusion and fear. Bolts shot out from the pin, electrocuting goten. It was now his turn to scream, and he did just like his friend trunks was, a little ways away from him, both of their super saiyajin hair dropping back down to normal.  
  
Bujai cackled maliciously as the new power filled his senses and he flexed his fists, a look of humor on his face. A pair of cupped hands that slammed into his upper back, which were followed by a kick into the head silenced him. Bujai's body flailed uncontrollably and then was struck by a ki blast, carrying him into a building. The building lit up and exploded with power as Vegeta flew over to trunks examining what was happening to his son.  
  
"What in the hell?" Vegeta said arching an eyebrow.  
  
He extended a hand forward, screaming as he did so, and the power canceled out the energy field. Trunks' body fell limp, and vegeta caught him by the shirt as he began to fall, tossing him over his shoulder. Gohan appeared next to him, flying straight for goten and mimicking vegeta's energy attack. He caught goten's body in his arms glancing to vegeta.  
  
"This doesn't look good, whatever happened to these guys must have been powerful." Gohan said sternly.  
  
"Yes, it would be best to handle this situation with care." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'll set these guys down somewhere safe, be careful while I'm gone vegeta." Gohan said taking trunks from him and blasting off.  
  
Vegeta nodded as the younger saiyajin left, and he turned to where he sensed bujai's power level. Bujai had just freed himself from the rocks, and was now coming toward vegeta.  
  
"Wherever you are kakarotto, you'd better hurry up and get here." Vegeta said lowly, as he powered up.  
  
Vegeta continues to fight bujai with the help of Gohan; Meanwhile the rest of the gang is heading toward the battleground. This doesn't sound to good. Now the warriors are down by two but relax guys, Goku's on the way! Thanks please review -Peachman 


	20. Goku is purified, Bujai shows off his po...

Hi everyone. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Please read and review thanks, - Peachman  
  
A large vehicle flew through the air, the sky starting to turn a light orange. Krillen flew the giant capsule corp. ship with somewhat difficulty; he really wasn't used to it. 18 sat in the back cradling marron, beside videl who also had pan. In one of Bulma's arms sat bra, resting soundly, and she watched over krillen, making sure he wasn't going to kill them all.  
  
"How far away do you think they are?" chichi asked krillen.  
  
"Not too far now.." Krillen replied keeping a firm grip on the controls.  
  
"I hope every ones okay." 18 said lowly.  
  
The group remained in silence for a while, krillen flying the ship with gingerly and Bulma still scanning the skies. They wondered who this new threat was, or who was helping their friends and families. None of them had heard much from piccolo, so they didn't know where he was. Whatever the case, the z fighters probably needed him now wherever they are..  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Back at the battle ground..  
  
Vegeta threw more punches at bujai, his right fist slamming into the wizard's stomach, and his left to the side of bujai's head. Quickly he brought his fist around again, hitting bujai off to the side and kneeing him in the chin. Vegeta seethed heavily; he was going to make this wizard pay for harming his son. He brought both of his hands down now, cupped and rammed them into bujai's skull. Blood left bujai's nose and then Gohan appeared driving an elbow into his side. Bringing his leg around Gohan caught bujai in the side and sent him spiraling away.  
  
"How you faring?" Gohan asked vegeta.  
  
"Fine, just fine. He isn't that crafty at all." Vegeta said grinning.  
  
Bujai stopped himself, seething heavily. He glared up at the two saiyajin that were mocking him, as if he were nothing. His fists balled and he screamed, his energy exploding around him, some of it from the small saiyajins he absorbed. He flew back up at the two, now blind with rage and the two charged back at him, the three throwing attacks in a mess. None of the three could tell which punches landed; the attacks flew everywhere until bujai made an energy attack explode. The three of them stumbled backwards, a little more alarmed from the explosion. Gohan charged forward extending an arm backward and as he brought his fist down a large black opening appeared in front of him. He blinked in confusion, his whole arm in the opening that leads to somewhere and bujai sneered.  
  
"Uh..What the?" Gohan said, absolutely baffled as he pulled his arm out.  
  
The whole disappeared and Gohan thrusted forward, throwing another punch, another whole appeared engulfing him and his charging body. The whole closed up and Gohan was gone. Vegeta blinked in confusion and a black whole appeared behind him, gohan's attacking body emerging and punching him in the back of the head. Vegeta held his head angrily, now glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Brat! What in the hell did you strike me for?!" He bellowed.  
  
"I didn't mean to vegeta, I guess our friend here is more powerful than we thought." Gohan replied sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever the case, we can't take him lightly. Don't get in my way boy." Vegeta snarled as he powered up and flew down toward bujai, Gohan closely behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** At the lookout..  
  
Baba took her hands off of goku's back, the golden aura that did surround his body now fading and his body stirred. Groaning goku opened his eyes and tried to sit up, to his dismay he couldn't move his limbs.  
  
"Uh.. Hey everyone? What's going on why am I binded up?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
"Hello goku, and welcome back. Bujai had control of you for quite some time." Supreme kaio replied.  
  
"I remember him coming into my mind, and that's all I do remember" goku said sitting up, his energy raising somewhat to break the binds.  
  
"Well you beat pikkon and Uubu up pretty bad. Vegeta has recovered and is on earth fighting bujai. You also fought Gohan and gotenks." Dende said.  
  
"Oh man..I feel awful. I don't know how I can redeem myself in other world, but I will make bujai pay! How is Gohan?" He asked, now sounding angry and worried.  
  
"You beat him pretty bad, but he recovered with a senzu." Supreme kaio added.  
  
"Where's piccolo?" Goku said glancing around.  
  
"He's in the room of spirit and time goku, but everyone else needs you on the battle field, hurry." Dende said shakily.  
  
Goku nodded and ran to the edge of the lookout, jumping off.  
  
As goku flies down toward the earth to help his friends on the battlefield can he get there in time? Bujai is finally starting to show some of his true power, and it may be more than vegeta or Gohan can handle. As for piccolo, how long until the time chamber opens up and lets him out? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	21. Goku arrives, things are looking up

Hi. I don't own DragonBall Z/ Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. This chapter is dedicated to VegetaGokuLover, because she's been with this story since I started it, posting reviews and offering any helpful advice. Thank you vegetagokulover. Thank you all that have reviewed and read. Please enjoy this chapter, thanks read and review -peachman  
  
Goku flew at top speed, the wind rushing up at his face making his ebony locks flail wildly. The sun was beginning to rise again, and another day would soon be on the horizon. But before goku could rejoice there was a threat to be stopped, bujai. He closed his eyes sensing out the power levels and veered direction, his muscles tightening from the power he was emitting. He hoped to get there in time, for it was vital that he make sure noone die to day, because of him. Goku pushed these thoughts out as he continued to speed towards the battlefield.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The battle grounds..  
  
Vegeta and Bujai were colliding, fist for fist foot for foot. Neither of them were hitting each other and vegeta was trying to be careful not to use too much power, as bujai can open black portals and send vegeta through them. He snarled throwing another punch and a black portal opened up, another opening beside him and his own fist sailed through. Vegeta stumbled backwards clutching his face in pain, and bujai appeared beside him slamming a knee into vegeta's stomach. He placed both of his hands at his sternum, feeling the force of the attack and his face was wrenched from his own control and met with a knee. Vegeta groaned in pain but was silenced as bujai repeatedly slammed his knee into vegeta's face.  
  
Gohan stood his ground in the sky, bujai's actions further infuriating him. He had his teeth grit and energy rising, his hands cupped together. He needed a huge blast, possibly one that would finish bujai off. The veins in gohan's arms were now visible and he let out a low bellow, which made the wind pick up. The energy ball formed between his cupped hands, and he put more energy into it, his body being surrounded by a golden aura.  
  
Bujai looked up releasing vegeta's now bloody face and glancing at Gohan, whose power level just boosted a great deal. He smirked; whatever it was he was sure he could handle it. With the moment he took his attention from vegeta, vegeta had recovered and taken advantage. A white-gloved hand moved in front of bujai's face and emitted a ki blast, bujai screaming in pain. Vegeta reappeared in front of bujai, slamming a foot into his skull, sending the wizard crashing down into a building. Vegeta seethed heavily, wiping blood out of his eyes and watching the ground where bujai landed light up with a green aura and the speedy wizard dash back up into the air.  
  
Gohan screamed again, the energy orb in his palms growing more powerful and intense. Bujai and vegeta's battle was really heating up, and Gohan could only wonder; where's goku? They needed him; his power was greater than that of gohan's or vegeta's. Gohan tried to shut everything else out as he continued to build up his blast, hoping that it would finish off bujai for good.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
East of the battle grounds..  
  
"Were close." Krillen said, moving the controls of the ship.  
  
Bulma paced impatiently behind him and everyone else was finally waking up. Videl and chichi stood, joining Bulma and watching out the window.  
  
"Is everyone still okay?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah but gohan's power level is rising quickly. And goten and trunks' power levels are really weak." Krillen replied.  
  
Videl nodded feeling it too; Gohan was indeed alive and his power level was incredibly strong. She glanced down to pan that was asleep in her arms and she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, daddy's just fine." She said softly.  
  
The three families watched for any signs of explosion and began to approach what looked like a ransacked city.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Goku stopped in the air breathing heavily. He'd made it, finally. His dark orbs scanned around finding two smaller forms lying next to each other motionless. Goten and Trunks. He floated down to them, landing softly ontop of the still intact building studying them both. They were both unconscious, and both pretty beat up. Goku closed his eyes. Sensing gohans power level rising and some other power levels on the other side of the city. His eyes flickered open knowing what to do. He placed his hands over his mouth and yelled,  
  
"Kin'toun!"  
  
Sure enough the golden cloud sprung out of the sky at lightening speed and sped down, stopping in front of goku. Goku smiled down at it and scooped up goten, laying him down in the cloud, trunks following.  
  
"Hello Kin'toun. I need you to bring these two to a ship that's flying on the other side of this city, and quick. The people inside the ship will take them from you and your job is done. Thanks old friend." Goku said as the cloud sped off.  
  
Before goku could rush off to help anyone else, a blinding light filled the sky, gohans power level now at its peak. Goku shielded his eyes with a hand and felt the tremendous energy pick up, knocking him off balance. Gohan was going to do it, he was going to kill bujai.  
  
As Gohan finishes powering up his attack, can it be enough to stop bujai? Goten and trunks are on their way to safety but will they really be safe from the blast? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	22. Gohans powerful beam Can it work?

Hi. I don't own dragon Ball Z/GT or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story, In this chapter Gohan has finished his energy attack and is ready to use it, can it possibly work? Please read and review! Thanks - peachman  
  
  
  
The golden kin'toun raced through the air, small puttering noises being left behind as it neared the Capsule Corp. air cruiser. The two small saiyajins lay asleep on top of kin'toun, not moving but twitching every now and then. Bulma and krillin spotted kin'toun at the same time, and bulma stopped the cruiser, opening the hatch door.  
  
"Kin'toun!" Krillin yelled as the golden cloud stopped in front of him.  
  
On top of kin'toun lay goten and trunks, both unconscious but still breathing; their clothes were torn and bodies dirty, krillin leaned forward scooping goten up. He laid goten's body on the floor carefully then reaching for trunks. Gingerly he slid the body into the air cruiser and kin'toun sped away at a blinding speed.  
  
"Thanks Kin'toun!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Oh goten!" Chichi said in concern, rushing to her son's body.  
  
"Trunks! Please be okay sweetie." Bulma said, trying to comfort her son who was deaf to speech right now.  
  
18 glanced out at the sky seeing it start to produce lightening bolts toward the earth, and could feel gohan's energy stop growing and reach its peak. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Everyone!" a voice yelled in their heads.  
  
It was goku.  
  
"You all need to leave now, if any of you are caught in gohan's energy attack you'll be destroyed!" Goku said again in his mind speech.  
  
"You heard him, lets high tail it out of here!" Krillin said as he raced for the controls, turning the ship around.  
  
"Gohan..Please be okay.." Videl said still looking back in the direction where she sensed her husbands power level.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Gohan's hair was on end, golden and spiked; His green eyes fixated in hatred on bujai. His hands were cupped and positioned behind him, his attack now ready to be launched. His muscles were massive; he was now at the height of his power and could sense his father nearby. But this was no time to look for hope from his father, bujai was now his to terminate. Gritting his teeth, Gohan let out a scream, his aura exploding around him and he thrusted his arms forward, as if pulling a truck from behind him.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
The beam exploded out of his palms, the static energy flailing wildly as the megaton blast flew straight for bujai on a course for mass destruction. Bujai's eyes were wide with fear and panic and Gohan felt his beam slam into bujai's body with violent force. Bujai had caught the beam, but with great difficulty. However Gohan wasn't done yet, he let out another scream, a fresh wave of energy entering the beam and hitting bujai, pushing him back farther. But bujai was still holding it, with everything he had.  
  
"Damn him!" Gohan yelped still trying to hold the beam.  
  
This was it, Gohan let out another scream and his aura exploded violently, the beam bursting forward and sending bujai into a building with an explosion. His hair fell back down to ebony and his body dropped down from the sky landing on a building with a small thud unconscious.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Goku watched the tremendous beam hit and explode on the building and Gohan's energy fade out. He was now in the air, searching in a frantic for his son. His dark eyes scanned the tops of buildings and finally spotted his son, his clothes ragged and torn from his body. Goku dropped down on the building, running to gohan's side. He was still breathing, thank dende. Goku lifted his son carefully examining him and vegeta landed on the building joining them.  
  
"You think he did it kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, glancing from gohan's body to goku.  
  
"I hope so, I cant detect bujai's power level so-" Goku said but was cut off by the sound of moving concrete.  
  
The crumbled building exploded, pieces flying everywhere and there stood bujai, in all of his glory.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"No..I thought he'd done it.." Dende said glancing to Mr. Popo.  
  
"Oh..dear." Popo replied blinking several times.  
  
"If only piccolo's time limit was up, he could help the earths warriors." Popo said again.  
  
"Ah but we mustn't exclude goku or vegeta, especially goku. We haven't seen what a fully developed super saiyajin three can do against bujai yet." Dende said with a grin.  
  
"Well goku, it looks like you and vegeta are earths last hopes." Popo said lowly.  
  
Bujai has survived gohan's devastating attack, Leaving the young saiyajin power less and now its just goku and vegeta against bujai. Can these two eldest saiyajins manage to work together and put a stop to the evil wizard? Keep reading to find out. 


	23. Gohans beam has failed, Goku and Vegeta ...

Hi. I don't own dragon Ball Z/Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank each and every one of you who have supported this story by reviewing, some more than others. Please read and review! Thanks - Peachman  
  
The concrete slowly hit the pavement of the destroyed city in scattered thuds, Bujai standing in the middle of all of this rubble. He grinned wildly, Gohan's blast had not worked, Bujai tried to open a black portal and send it through but it was too big so he let himself hit the building to gain leverage. Once he had control over it, he released his own energy forward, canceling out most of the beam, the rest making the building explode. And as a bonus for surviving the blast, the saiyajin was now down and unconscious; completely drained from the attack. Slowly bujai raised himself in the air, most of his shirt torn, and spotted Goku and Vegeta. They both glared angrily up at him and he smirked back, they were furious.  
  
"I'm not so easily defeated as you'd like." Bujai said with a sneer.  
  
"I'm going to punch that look off your face, you blue baka." Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bujai's expression narrowed and then it softened as he began to laugh, more loudly as each moment passed.  
  
"Shut up! Shut your mouth!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Calm down vegeta." Goku said placing a hand on vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta moved out of goku's touch and began levitating in the air, His energy picking up again and he quickly went to super saiyajin.  
  
"I don't care what you do kakarotto, but I'm going to end this little morons life right here and now, with or without your help." Vegeta said now rising up to bujai's height.  
  
Bujai smirked and then lunged forward extending fists quickly and vegeta blocked most but was hit by the last few. Bujai slammed his knuckles repeatedly into vegeta's face making him stumble backward but Goku appeared, grabbing bujai's fist and holding it back.  
  
"You've done enough for one day." Goku said angrily, his hair rising to spikes.  
  
He slammed a knee up into bujai's face; his body starting to move backward and goku came around with an elbow. Bujai's body rocketed through the air slamming through a window of a nearby building. By this time vegeta had regained his balance and the two eldest saiyajins let their energies rise to surpass ascended saiyajins.  
  
"Kakarotto, I suggest that you power up to the third level of a super saiyajin, as I know you can do it." Vegeta said, his eyes trained on bujai's form that was just starting to get out of the rubble.  
  
"I'd love to vegeta but I'm not at my full power, I can't reach level three. I'm still weak from fighting Gohan and gotenks. Baba didn't restore my energy, she just did enough to cleanse me." Goku replied disappointingly.  
  
"Fine, we'll fight him as we are." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
Bujai was now charging forward, his aura up and he extended his hands outward emitting energy blasts at the two of them. They both braced themselves but two black portals appeared in front of them absorbing the blasts and disappearing.  
  
"What was the point of tha-" Vegeta said but was struck with an energy blast.  
  
Portals had reopened behind them and the energy waves hit both goku and vegeta causing them to yelp in pain. Bujai appeared in front of them driving fists into their stomachs and then uppercuts to their chins. Both saiyajins moved in the same way for the hits and bujai connected with vegeta's face using a hard right foot and then rotated his body catching goku with a heel. Both of them flew into each other stinging in pain.  
  
"Man..vegeta this guy isn't playing around." Goku said wiping some blood from his mouth.  
  
"Stupid..Kakarotto.." vegeta grunted rubbing his eye.  
  
Bujai smirked releasing four more energy attacks, the beams doing a spiral movement and then heading straight for them. Goku extended his hands outward releasing energy and canceling out the beams. Vegeta screamed, his energy exploding and charged forward after bujai throwing fists and kicks. Bujai was hit by each of them and then goku appeared behind him throwing attacks of his own. Bujai's body was jerking left and right from the hits, neither goku nor vegeta letting up with their poundings and both saiyajins reached up clenching each other's hands. They brought both elbows down, the combined force slamming into bujai's skull with a gut turning thud. It seemed that Goku and vegeta have the advantage, for now.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** A little ways away from the battle..  
  
Krillin was sternly glancing out the window of the capsule cruiser having second thoughts on leaving the battle scene. Goku and vegeta could definitely handle this; he just hoped that Gohan was okay.  
  
"Oh goten, what happened out there?" Chichi said to her son whom was still asleep.  
  
Goten nor trunks had woken up since Kin'toun brought them to the cruiser, they were both still sound asleep.  
  
"I wish I knew what was going on." Videl said with a frown.  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine" 18 said looking down at marron.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise; earth's warriors had fought tremendously through the night. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all getting their rest from the battle and hopefully goku and vegeta could sleep soon too. The families sat in silence except for the small baby talk bulma and chichi were giving goten and trunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** In other world..  
  
"Well what's happening now?!" East kaio screeched at north kaio.  
  
"Goku has just punched bujai in the stomach, and is now kicking him in the face." North kaio replied, his antennae twitching.  
  
None of the other kaios could tell what was going on, since this wasn't they're quadrant of the galaxy and none of their fighters were concerned with this fight.  
  
"Now vegeta is charging his final flash technique." North kaio said.  
  
"Ooh that vegeta's one tough cookie. I bet bujai will be dead soon." Grand kaio said stroking his huge white beard.  
  
The kaios sat around waiting for something big to happen, while north kaio gave them recap on what was going on at earth. They sat in suspense, every punch that goku landed, every energy blast vegeta launched. This battle was immense and it was going to take a lot out of goku and vegeta to beat bujai.  
  
As Goku and Vegeta continue their assault on bujai, can they put an end to this twisted wizard? Without super saiyajin three what other alternative will there be to defeat him? The universe is waiting in suspense for the outcome of this awesome show down! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	24. The Eldest Saiyajins VS The Evil Wizard

Hi. Sorry its taken me a while to update, I've been busy ^_^; But anyway I hope your all enjoying this story. As for the message posted by DBZ Fan fiction Queen I'd be very appreciative if you would advertise this story in your own. Sorry I didn't write you an email. But anyway, please read and review! Thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
Another building exploded as Vegeta flew through it, hitting a window and landing in an office building. Desks were toppled, papers everywhere. Vegeta seethed climbing back to his feet and dashing back out the window. Goku was fighting bujai with somewhat difficulty, able to dodge punches and kicks but took a few here and there.  
  
A blinding blast shone through the air and vegeta covered his eyes, but when the light faded goku was spiraling down toward a building. Bujai sneered; Vegeta met his gaze and screamed, his energy booming. Bujai didn't look impressed; he beckoned for vegeta to come to him. Vegeta responded almost immediately blazing through the sky straight at bujai and connected with a fist. The magician's body flew backwards and he pursued, throwing kicks and punches. Bujai caught each of these and slammed an elbow into vegeta's chest for his troubles.  
  
Goku pried himself from the cement groaning heavily; for a wizard, this guy was strong. Standing to his feet goku let his aura surround him once again and kicked off the ground flying up at vegeta and bujai. He cursed himself for not having enough power for super saiyajin three, its what they needed right now. If he could ascend than this would all be over, he could obliterate bujai and return to other world. He stopped in the air and Bujai grinned getting in a fighter stance; Vegeta glaring from goku to bujai.  
  
"You know you can't win, either of you. You might as well give up." Bujai said folding his arms.  
  
"Shut up wizard. I can beat you all by myself!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Goku narrowed his expression at vegeta, knowing this wasn't a time for games.  
  
"Oh if you're so sure of yourself than tell your friend here to sit on the side lines while we fight." Bujai retorted.  
  
"Fine! Kakarotto, stay out of this!" Vegeta boomed as his energy exploded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
In other world..  
  
King kaio's antennae twitched slightly and his expression turned into shock, the other kaio's springing up.  
  
"No goku! Don't let vegeta do this!" North kaio yelled.  
  
"What? What's vegeta doing?" South kaio asked.  
  
"Vegeta has stepped forward and demanded that goku let him and bujai fight by themselves." North kaio replied lowly.  
  
"Oh no! Do you think vegeta can do it?" South kaio questioned.  
  
"No. He cannot. Him and goku are completely equal in power right now." King kaio replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Uh..?" Goten said as his eyes slid open.  
  
He glanced around the room, his vision blurry at first and then he made out his mom and videl, then krillin and the rest of their friends.  
  
"Oh goten are you alright sweetie?!" Chichi exclaimed as she hugged her son.  
  
Goten nodded and hugged back trying to make sense out of what happened,  
  
-*-Flash Back-*-  
  
Bujai was still sneering as he held the first glowing pin in his fingertips, his dark eyes studying the half saiyajin that flew at him. Trunks was screaming, his energy in a roar, and was extending an elbow to meet bujai. Bujai grinned and threw the pin down at trunks, it traveling at a blinding speed toward him. Trunks stopped charging when the pin stopped in front of him and suddenly released bolts, encasing the young saiyajin. Trunks blinked several times confused, and then screamed as the bolts began to light up and electrocute him.  
  
"Heh. One down one to go." Bujai said reaching in for another.  
  
Goten flew into the air, his hair golden as well. He looked to trunks who was yelping in agony and he yelled,  
  
"Don't worry trunks, I'll help you!" he said cupping his hands.  
  
A blue orb filled them and he was about to thrust his arms forward, to free trunks when a pin stopped in front of him. Goten's eyes were now wide, with confusion and fear. Bolts shot out from the pin, electrocuting goten. It was now his turn to scream, and he did just like his friend trunks was, a little ways away from him, both of their super saiyajin hair dropping back down to normal.  
  
-*- Flash Back End-*-  
  
"Oh man! Trunks are you okay?!" Goten yelped and saw that his best friend was still asleep.  
  
"He's fine Goten, just sleeping." Bulma replied running a gentle hand through trunks lavender locks.  
  
"I hope so." Goten replied and then suddenly sprung up.  
  
"Wheres daddy?! And Gohan?!" He yelped.  
  
"Your dad and vegeta are fighting bujai right now." Krillin answered.  
  
"Awesome! With my dad and trunk's dad they'll be unbeatable! What about Gohan?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"We don't know yet, his power level isn't sensible." Videl said with a frown.  
  
Goten looked down toward the floor hoping his brother was all right.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Goku sat with his arms and legs folded in the air wondering how much longer he could watch this battle go on. Bujai slammed another fist into vegetas face. Following it with a firm chop. Vegeta was weakening and there wasn't much left to do but step in. suddenly a voice went off in goku's head.  
  
"Son Goku!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Uh..King kaio?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes its me! You need to stop sitting around and save vegeta if you intend to win this battle!" The kaio screamed.  
  
"How? There's no other way to beat him, I cant go super saiyajin three." Goku said, still not happy with himself.  
  
"Forget super saiyajin three, you must perform an act more valued than any. In order to defeat bujai you and vegeta must fight as one."  
  
What is north kaios plan for goku and vegeta? Will it work? Can bujai be defeated? As the universe calls its attention to this awesome battle what will be the outcome? Can the two eldest saiyajins somehow work as 'one'? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	25. Saiyajins on the losing end a new plan i...

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying my story, thank you all who have reviewed or helped this story in anyway thanks please read and review! - Peachman  
  
  
  
"This doesn't seem good." Master Roshi said lowly.  
  
He paced back and forth in his turtle house, staff in hand. He could feel the power levels far away, and vegeta's was starting to lower. He blinked several times and stood in front of the window again, Oolong walking up behind him.  
  
"What's going on out there?" he asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta are fighting the brother of babidi." Master roshi replied.  
  
"Ack! Babidi's brother?!" Oolong screeched.  
  
"Yes." Master roshi replied turning away from the window.  
  
" Man this must be serious, Master roshi doesn't even wana read his magazines." Oolong said and then grinned.  
  
"If he doesn't than I will!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Bujai landed on a building top, arms folded and scowling. He'd about had enough of pounding on this weak saiyajin. He glared down at vegeta who was climbing to his feet and sent a hard right kick into the saiyajin prince's side, sending him skidding across the rooftop.  
  
"You are pathetic saiyajin." He sneered.  
  
"Sh..ut. UP!" Vegeta yelled his energy kicking up and he dashed at bujai.  
  
Bujai faded letting vegeta's form sail past his own and reappeared under him, slamming a knee into his stomach. Vegeta gasped and then was knocked down by a hard right elbow, which slammed him into the rooftop. Grinning, he extended a hand down at him an energy orb beginning to form. Just as he was about to release it a foot slammed into the side of his face, making him drop the energy and fall over.  
  
"Bujai listen." Goku said breathing heavily," I can tell your getting bored fighting us, were weak right now. If you give us a few minutes to get stronger, I know you wont be disappointed.:  
  
Bujai stood on his feet glaring and studying goku. What is he hiding? Bujai's fists stop clenching and he grinned slightly.  
  
"Fine you have ten minutes."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Back in The capsule aircraft..  
  
Trunks' eyes flickered open, his blue orbs adjusting to the light that shown in through the window.  
  
"Trunks! Your awake!" A high-pitched voice yelled.  
  
It was Bulma, his mother, and she hugged him tightly. She smelled of her usual perfume, like a field of flowers and trunks ached.  
  
"Uhh.. Hi mom." He replied a little confused.  
  
"Hey trunks." Goten chimed.  
  
"Goten! What happened?!" trunks yelled hopping to his feet.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Goten replied a little sheepishly.  
  
"Goku and vegeta are fighting bujai. This doesn't look good, and Gohan's power level isn't sensible anymore." 18 said lowly.  
  
The families continued their small talk and only hoped that goku and vegeta were on the verge of destroying bujai.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Kakarotto! Let me go! I must defeat him! I can do it!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Vegeta shut up and listen to me!" Goku bellowed, snapping the saiyajin prince out of his angered tone.  
  
"Fine. What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"King kaio reminded me of a little trick we can use to defeat bujai." Goku said with a grin.  
  
Vegeta studied him a little confused, then finally asking.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
Goku's signature grin appeared and then he replied, "Fusion."  
  
Woah! King kaios plan is a great one indeed!! What will vegeta say to this offer? Will he decline? Lets hope not! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	26. Fusion Decision

Hi. I don't own dragonballz/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me! Anyway I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far as much as I have writing it. Special thanks to all of you who've reviewed, thanks! Please read and review -- Peachman  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning to rise, the sky shifting to a mix of light yellow and orange. The ransacked city sat still and three fighters sat in it. Goku was standing aside Vegeta grinning and vegeta looked furious. Bujai was a good few feet away, arms folded and listening to the saiyajins conversation.  
  
"Fusion? Again? With you?! HA! Absolutely not!" Vegeta spat.  
  
Goku's stomach dropped and his expression narrowed, now glaring at his fellow saiyajin.  
  
"And what do you plan to do? Take him down by yourself? I know you don't have enough power." Goku retorted.  
  
Vegeta snarled extending a fist quickly at goku, which he dodged with ease. Another which goku caught followed it.  
  
"Think about it vegeta. Were both weak right now, and around the same power level. If we do fusion we can surely defeat him." Goku said sternly.  
  
The two exchanged glares with one another vegeta not replying; their silence was broken by bujai who yelled to them.  
  
"You both have eight minutes left. I suggest you do whatever it is your both babbling about and quickly."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Back at the air capsule..  
  
"So you mean gohan's dead?" Trunks asked which made goten grit his teeth.  
  
"No, he's just unconscious so he doesn't have a power level at this moment, he used all of his energy in a beam." Krillin replied.  
  
"He better not be dead" Videl said frowning somewhat.  
  
"Relax I'm sure gohan's fine." 18 added.  
  
"Man trunks that whole pin thing was weird. I looked up and you were being electrocuted." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah that hurt a lot." Trunks replied rubbing his arm.  
  
"Well relax guys, I'm sure this is almost over." Krillin said still focused on his maneuvering.  
  
The boys nodded, hoping that they're dads were having better luck than they had.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
In other world..  
  
"Argh! Damn that Vegeta!" North kaio screeched.  
  
"He disagreed to fusion?" Supreme kaio asked.  
  
He nodded with distaste and glanced over at the south kaio and grand kaio, who were gathering the bits of concrete and dropping them in front of the house. North kaio sighed, sensing he'd failed.  
  
Soon the six minutes that would be left would run out and bujai would finish vegeta. But he can't finish son goku; for he's dead already. King kaio did not know what was going to happen if vegeta continued to disagree with the fusion. Goku could wait till Gohan wakes up, but gohan's power level was going to be way too low.  
  
No; they needed to do this now, with the chance that they had. North kaio let out another sigh before opening the mental link between him and goku.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Vegeta and Goku continued studying each other, neither of them speaking. Goku assumed vegeta was thinking this decision over, so he let him bide his time. But that's the thing; there isn't any time left. He began to grow impatient as bujai announced the four-minute mark.  
  
"Alright vegeta I need to know, are you willing to throw all of this away because your too bull headed to make the right choice? Or are you going to fuse with me, and help defeat this monster?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta glared at goku preparing to answer just as his mouth opened a voice screamed in both of their heads,  
  
"SON GOKU! VEGETA!" It was north kaio.  
  
"Yes king kaio, we can hear you." Goku replied.  
  
"You both need to fuse right away, there is only 3 minutes left before bujai attacks again!" he yelled.  
  
"I know north kaio, but Vegeta here wont give me an answer." Goku said again glaring at vegeta.  
  
"Fine it is settled, we shall fuse." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta has agreed to the fusion after moments of nonsense. But with only two minutes left can they possibly complete the fusion? Can they complete it right? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review -- Peachman 


	27. Fusion success

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me! Anyway I hope your all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please read and review, thanks - peachman  
  
  
  
The sun was now high in the air and the sky was slowly shifting to blue. Goku grinned at vegeta's answer realizing this was it; they had to act fast. Bujai was glaring at the both of them hearing vegeta agree to this 'fusion'. Goku sidestepped, him and vegeta standing a few spaces apart.  
  
Closing his eyes, goku began to equal out his power level with vegeta, who was charging his. Both were at the first level of super saiyajin and extended their arms outward; Goku to the east, vegeta to the west. Their energies were up, and they both stepped toward each other; Vegeta lightly blushing from the foolish dance.  
  
"Fu-" Goku and Vegeta replied at the same time.  
  
Bujai watched them in an awkward glare recognizing this as the maneuver that the small children did earlier. Suddenly he realized their plan; they were going to become one being. He scoffed; even with them combined they were no match for him.  
  
Goku shifted his arms to the inside of him and vegeta then lifting a knee up and vegeta did the same trying to hold his balance and be completely equal to goku. They both said at the same time again,  
  
"-sion."  
  
Bringing their arms around and extending their legs straight they both yelled finally, "Ha!" and a blinding light surrounded them. Both goku's body outline and vegeta's remained and moved into another, both standing up from the stance and the wind began to pick up. Bujai stumbled backwards from the explosion that followed this, bits of concrete flying everywhere.  
  
The smoke began to settle and part, bujai glaring at the area where goku and vegeta were. Beyond the smoke stood a being clad in white gi pants, a black vest lined with a dark orange color. His golden hair stood on end and he was glaring at bujai.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
In other world..  
  
"They've done it! Vegeta agreed and they've fused!" North kaio yelled.  
  
All the other kaio's rushed to his side murmuring crazily and king kaio hushed them.  
  
"They've completed it? Or did they do something wrong?" Supreme kaio asked.  
  
"No they did it right, they've successfully formed." North kaio replied.  
  
"Excellent, they shall surely destroy bujai now!" Grand kiao yelled.  
  
The kaios stood around north kaio getting the recap of what was happening next.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
In the capsule aircraft..  
  
"Woah! Do you feel that?!" Krillin exclaimed stopping the aircraft.  
  
Goten and trunks nodded both exclaiming at the same time,  
  
"It's huge!"  
  
Videl stared off wild-eyed cradling pan and the whole aircraft shook, throwing them off balance. Chichi and Bulma screeched as it was spinning out of control heading straight for the ground below. Just before hitting krillin got a handle on it and set the vehicle up right.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Krillin asked.  
  
"Krillin! We have children in this airplane, not to mention your own!" Chichi yelled slapping him.  
  
Krillin apologized and continued to fly the plane wondering just what was going on out there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The fused being of Goku and Vegeta's energy was up in a roar, and bujai walked over to him standing with his fists clenched. The being only glared back not impressed by this wizard. Bujai broke the silence between himself and the warrior,  
  
"So you think you can beat me now do you? Even with your stupid trick your no match for me." He snarled.  
  
The being took a step forward, his unfaltering gaze not leaving and he replied sternly,  
  
"You've destroyed enough for one day. I'm taking you down, right here and now."  
  
Bujai glared back his fists tightening into balls and his own energy picking up.  
  
"Well then, what do you call yourself?" he asked still glaring.  
  
"The names Gogeta." He replied with a grin.  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta have made the fusion to Gogeta; but will it be enough to defeat bujai? Lets hope so! C'mon guys were rooting for you! That's all for this chapter, please review! Thanks - Peachman 


	28. Enter: Gogeta!

Hi, I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me! Anyways I hope your all enjoying the story, sorry a lot of my chapters lately have been short but this one is packed with action! Anyway Please read and review! Thanks! -- Peachman  
  
The sky was a bright blue, the sun finally in the center and overhead. Birds squawked flying away feeling the immense power levels nearby, where down in the destroyed city two warriors were. The newly formed Gogeta took his fist steps toward bujai still glaring; exploring his new power. His Black boots pressed hard on the building top, and his white pants swaying. Bujai leered at him unimpressed and got into a fighter stance with a slight smirk,  
  
"Oh so you think that you can actually have some affect against me? Ha! You've got another thing coming my golden haired friend!" he said.  
  
"Your wrong." Gogeta replied with a smirk, "Your finished Magician; you and all of your tricks."  
  
Bujai snarled as he dove forward throwing a quick fist at gogeta, letting his weight fall in. He struck nothing but air, as gogeta appeared beside him unaffected. Bujai grew wide-eyed and threw another punch that again hit nothing but oxygen as gogeta reappeared to the left of bujai.  
  
"Damn you saiyajin! Stay still!" he shouted extending a foot at gogeta and following it with a few more fists.  
  
This time Gogeta did not fade; he back flipped gracefully landing on the ground feet away from bujai smirking. Gritting his teeth; bujai extended a hand at gogeta releasing an energy beam that exploded launching bits of concrete into the air. Gogeta reappeared in front of the wreckage, his arms at his sides.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. I thought you were tougher than that." Gogeta mocked, his dual voice echoing over the barren city.  
  
"I thought you had more courage than what your showing. You call me the magician? You're the one whose pulling the disappearing act! Why don't you fight me?!" Bujai yelled.  
  
Gogeta's expression turned into another smirk as he replied, "Fine, lets do it."  
  
With that bujai kicked off the ground flying straight for gogeta and throwing a punch and to bujai's surprise gogeta didn't fade he gripped the fist with his left hand. His fingertips were jamming into the top of bujai's fist and gogeta pulled him in close. Bujai was sent away with a hard right fist from gogeta, which sent him through multiple buildings. Bujai appeared again throwing multiple kicks and punches, each blocked by gogeta with little effort. Screaming out in anger, bujai extended both hands forward releasing energy beams at gogeta, which exploded with force.  
  
He didn't stop there; He began thrusting his arms forward releasing dark magenta energy beams at the spot where gogeta was. Smoke was filling the area and bujai finally stopped, then smirking.  
  
"Heh. He's nothing, I knew that I'd finish him quick.-" He said but was cut off by the reappearing form of gogeta beside him.  
  
Gogeta said nothing; instead he extended his arm backward, the back of his palm slamming into bujai's face. The dark wizard yelped falling back but gogeta caught him with a hard right knee into his spine; making bujai's body fly back up. With another kick, bujai's body was sent skidding across the cement and into a nearby air car with a loud explosion. Gogeta landed on the pavement glaring at where bujai was, then extending a hand and emitting a large blue energy blast. The car and restaurant beside it exploded into atoms, gogeta finding bujai's power signal and pursuing it. Bujai couldn't move; Gogeta found him and rammed a knee into the wizard's stomach, then following it with three more. Gripping his scaly like head, gogeta slammed bujai's face down into his knee, then following it with a few more.  
  
When he finally released his skull, bujai's upper lip and nose were doused with blood, it leaking down to his lower chin and he snarled. How dare this saiyajin strike him in such a vicious manner! He grit his teeth, his energy surging and his muscles grew larger. He grinned slightly and charged at gogeta with incredible speed throwing more kicks and punches. Gogeta met each of them with one his own and rammed a fist into bujai's jaw, sending his head back. Blood flew through the air and gogeta slammed a boot into bujai's stomach then following it with another punch in the face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
In other world  
  
The kaios were gathered around king kaio, a look of excitement in all their faces. Pikkon and Uubu joined them as well, now fully healed and recovered from the violent attacks of Goku earlier.  
  
"Alright gogeta! Get 'em!" Grand kaio hooted.  
  
"This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it." Pikkon exclaimed.  
  
North kaio grinned hearing the comments of his fellow kaios and the fighters. Gogeta was indeed a spectacular fighter and he could take down bujai; and quickly.  
  
"Yes that's it gogeta, keep it up. Don't get cocky just get the job done." North kaio muttered lowly.  
  
The group stood around north kaio watching this amazing battle in anticipation for its incredible outcome.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Bujai's body skidded across the cement and slammed into a large cement pole. This gogeta was something else. Bujai was using most of his power, and still the power of the combined saiyajins was more than his. He grunted standing to his feet again and just as he did, gogeta charged at him like a linebacker and slammed him through a television station building following him right through the other side. Bujai groaned pushing the large bricks off of him and sitting up, the saiyajin had felt like a truck.  
  
He glared around seeing gogeta land nearby with a soft thud and bujai leapt to his feet. Enough was enough. He let his energy surround him, his veins more visible in his arms. His muscles were now massive and his shirt left him from the immense power that he expelled. The ground beneath his body gave out, his feet driving right through and he smirked. He was now at full power and there was no way that stupid saiyajin could compare to him. He stepped out of the hole he created, his energy roaring and gogeta let his own aura pick up. Bujai kicked off the ground, his speed immense and met gogeta with three fists, each slamming into his face and making him stumble back a few inches. He followed it up with swift kicks into gogeta's mid section, which made him jerk slightly. Bujai stopped grinning evilly at gogeta, who turned his head and surprisingly was grinning.  
  
"What the hell are you grinning about?!" Bujai snapped.  
  
Gogeta didn't answer, he slammed a fist into bujai's stomach quickly, and then repeated ones into his face. Bujai stumbled backwards now; more than gogeta did and felt a pair of cupped hands slam him down into the concrete face first. A foot was pressed into the middle of his back and pressure applied, jamming him further into the concrete. Gogeta lifted bujai's battered head out of the cement and slammed the front of his foot into bujai's throat; making the magicians body fly up out of the ground and into a wall. Bujai coughed and spat holding his throat and gogeta got into a fighter stance again beckoning for bujai to come at him.  
  
Bujai did, energy surging and forming ki blasts in his palms. Gogeta stood his ground as bujai approached then kicking off for a second, letting bujai's body sail by below him. Gritting his teeth he brought both feet down slamming bujai onto the ground. Bujai screamed out in pain and gogeta kicked off of him slamming another foot into the magicians back and watching him skid away into a nearby building.  
  
"Gogeta! Finish him!" A voice yelled in his head.  
  
Gogeta didn't take his gaze from the spot where gogeta had been knocked down. Further more he didn't reply. Once again the voice spoke.  
  
"Gogeta this is king kaio! ANSWER ME!" North kaio yelled.  
  
With a soft grunt gogeta marched away from his position and over to the building where bujai was, ready to dish out more pain.  
  
  
  
With gogeta having the upper hand will this powerhouse of a saiyajin defeat bujai? Or will his over confidence and arrogance be his undoing? Well he better finish bujai soon because fusion only lasts thirty minutes! Keep reading to find out what happens in the exciting conclusion of Dragon Ball Z: The Turn of A Warrior! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	29. The Grand Finale

Hi. I don't own dragon Ball Z/GT or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far for this is the final chapter and I believe the big scene everyones been waiting for!! Anyway I don't want to spoil anything but be sure to read the chapter after this important stuff in it!!! Thanks please read and review! - Peachman  
  
  
  
With the sun high in the air and the blue skies present, gogeta and bujai's battle is nearing its close in the barren city. Down near a hotel and school the two fighters fought, gogeta's power level completely dwarfing that of bujai's. Gogeta moved through the city streets quickly, dodging bujai's punches. The wizard threw them sloppily and gogeta easily took advantage in dodging them and then sent bujai away with a hard right kick. The wizard fell backward clenching his jaw and glared at gogeta with hate filled eyes.  
  
"Why wont you just die?!" He yelped.  
  
Gogeta said nothing, and continued to walk towards bujai to finish the job. Bujai squeezed his fists tight and released a boom of energy, making a few surrounding windows shatter. Doors to office buildings whipped off flying out into the ocean and the water began to rumble. Bujai sneered his muscles growing slightly bigger and moved his hands infront of his body in a stance.  
  
"This is it, I've had enough of you! This battle is going to end here and now!" he screeched as he began to concentrate his power to his hands.  
  
Gogeta did not reply; his gaze remained forward and unimpressed. Bujai was producing the last of his power into a move that gogeta didn't care about. The wind pushed his golden locks around, his black vest swaying slightly, and he clenched his fists.  
  
Bujai's energy was racing to his hands, a diamond shaped energy forming. He began to chuckle as he added power to it, the veins in his arms slightly shaking allowing the blood flow to be seen. His gaze never left gogeta's and bits of rock began to rise from the ground his energy swirling around his hands. Gogeta's aura rose, golden surrounding him and his focused emerald eyes studied bujai, whom was about to release his attack.  
  
"Ha! You're finished! Makayuo Beam! HAA!" Bujai screeched.  
  
Gogeta's expression narrowed, if it could narrow anymore, and the beam exploded from bujai's body. The diamond shape that was in bujai's hands was now an immense magenta beam, traveling at gogeta like a freight train heading for a branch of a tree. Extending a hand forward, gogeta dug his feet into the ground and let the beam travel toward him. His hand emitted an energy that was the same color as his aura, the beam hitting his hand with great force. Gogeta grunted, the beam was heavy; like he was holding one of those nearby skyscrapers up. But nonetheless, he was holding it, and it wasn't hurting him. Bujai snarled thrusting his hands forward as far as they could go and gogeta opened his mouth screaming, the energy in his hand exploding and causing the beam to part. The muscles in gogeta's arm were huge and the beam had parted, some of it being reflected off into space, and the other half hitting the city street with an explosion.  
  
"Did..he.. survive it?!" Bujai managed to yelp out in exhaustion.  
  
The smoke from the beam caked the air, nothing able to be seen on the other side. The other half of the beam had disappeared into space, and bujai was furious that gogeta had been able to deflect it. The smoke was slowly starting to part, and to bujai's hatred, gogeta stood there, glaring.  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU SAIYAJIN!" Bujai yelled for all he was worth.  
  
Gogeta's expression remained the same and he revealed a hand that was behind his back. Inside of it there was an energy beam that shined every color of the rainbow. A small grin spread across his face.  
  
"What are you grinning at? Its just a stupid energy blast that's colored differently." Bujai snorted.  
  
With a quick motion gogeta extended his hand at bujai. The energy blast turning into a small beam and it traveled a little distance, striking bujai through his mid section. Bujai's mouth dropped open blood tricking down his chin at the hole that had just been blown through him.  
  
"You..? How did you? Argh!" Bujai groaned in agony.  
  
Slowly, bits of bujai were disappearing, and he began screaming again. Gogeta's energy beam was dissolving bujai's body from the inside out. With that gogeta lowered his aura striding over to bujai grinning again and stopped in front of the defeated wizard.  
  
"Heh. You're finished." Gogeta smirked.  
  
"You..fool. There's more coming.. He will avenge me!" Bujai managed to yelp.  
  
Bujai's hands were disappearing, his fingers evaporating into nothing. His legs were already gone and his mid section was disappearing fast.  
  
"Who is coming?" Gogeta demanded.  
  
"The..Son..of..slug.." Bujai yelped as the last of his body decomposed into nothing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** In other world..  
  
"YES! Woo hoo! They did it!" King kaio yelled.  
  
The kaios whooped and hollered, chanting for goku and vegeta. Pikkon and Uubu joined in also, happy for their friends and the defeat of the horrible wizard. King kaios expression narrowed slightly,  
  
"Wait, bujai said that the son of slug would avenge him?" King kaio questioned.  
  
The after life dwellers celebration had been quickly cut short..  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ At the lookout..  
  
Piccolo emerged from the room of spirit and time, his clothes torn and his face ragged and beaten. Metal shown through the shoulder blades of his cape, and he wore a grim expression.  
  
"Mr. piccolo! Mr. Piccolo!" Dende yelled rushing up to him.  
  
Piccolo glanced down at him studying him intently, "Yeah kid?"  
  
"You missed It. The half brother of bujai came to earth and goku became evil for a short period!" Dende yelped.  
  
"What?! Where are they!?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Relax piccolo, its over. Goku and vegeta fused and beat him." Mr. popo said.  
  
Piccolo yelled in anger that he'd missed the fight, and stormed away from the room of spirit and time, his torn cape whipping wildly behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Back on earth..  
  
Bulma and chichi studied the air frantically in search for their husbands, both shouting at the tiniest speck they saw. Goten trunks and krillin had felt an energy signature disappear and they hoped it wasn't goku or vegeta's. The shuttle flew quietly through the air and suddenly they spotted two beings flying toward the shuttle. One was wearing a torn orange gi and the other a ragged blue suit.  
  
"Its them! Krillin open the hatch!" Chichi yelled.  
  
The shuttle stopped in the air and the hatch opened up the families rushing to the side of the capsule. Goku and vegeta had Gohan draped over their shoulders, his body just as beaten as theirs. Chichi and goku's eyes met and goku smiled warmly as the two fighters landed in the craft, comforted with their families embraces.  
  
"Dad your okay!" Trunks yelled giving his father a giant hug.  
  
Vegeta nodded sleepily and then was hugged tightly by bulma, who almost choked the last of the air out of his lungs. Goku had placed Gohan down in the craft softly, Videl hugging him though even still sleeping. Goku turned giving goten and hug and a pat on the head.  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Goku said and then turned to his wife chichi.  
  
She was smiling widely, her eyes becoming glossy. Goku returned the smile and let his wife fall into his embrace. Suddenly goku's and vegeta's eyes closed and they both fell back onto the capsule floor, exhausted..  
  
  
  
May you sleep powerful saiyajins, for you've earned it. You both have saved the earth time and again and for now, its at peace. But is it really over? Thank you all who have continuously read and reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. Please read the next chapter I've installed in here, its really important!!! Thanks - Peachman 


	30. Authors note, IMPORTANT! Please read!

Authors note!  
  
Thank you all for reading my story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior! I've loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it. Anyway the real importance of this authors note is to tell you all how thankful I am for the reviews but also that im posting another story on October 11 called Dragon Ball Z : The Son of Slug. Please look for it, it's a continuation of this story and I hope you'll all enjoy it! Thanks again and now im going to list a special thanks column..  
  
Special thanks to..  
  
1.VegetaGokulover 2.DBZ Fan fiction Queen 3.Zarius 4.Tai 5. Dark Shadow 5 6.Carrots and veggies 7.Mara-jade-is-vegeta's-sister 8.Vaarj 9.Midyew35 10.Chi Chi 3:16 11.Death Angel 115 12.Lady Chichi 12.Angelhitomi 13.marsman32040 14.The-crab 15. Daniel of Lorien 16.Debido 17.Aerith 18. Wicked Woman 19.Chibi Baka  
  
Thank you, all of you for your reviews and support and I hope youll all check out Dragon Ball Z : The Son of Slug, coming tomorrow!! Thanks again!  
  
- Peachman 


End file.
